Viajando a otra dimensión
by kathy stgqvk
Summary: Xover HPLotR COMPLETA HarryxLegolas. Principe de Mirkwood esta en busca de su alma gemela, una piedra usada por siglos causara desastrez, ya que la piedra engaña a sus victimas y pone obstáculos en todo el camino. Encontraran la felicidad? Angst.
1. La soledad de Legolas

Todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y a J.R.R Tolkien (creo que es el nombre), yo sólo les uso con fines de entretenimiento. No gano nada con esto.

Hay muchas cosas de las que no estoy muy segura por lo que puede haber algunos errores con respecto a los libros, sobretodo de LotR. 

La siguiente historia es yaoi/slash así que si no te gusta el género no lo leas. Ahora, a la historia….

**Viajando a Otra Dimensión: La Soledad de Legolas.**

La guerra contra Sauron y sus marionetas había terminado hacía un par de años, la paz había vuelto a Middle Earth y la alegría volvía a inundar los poblados. Sin embargo este día era especial, los habitantes de Gondor se vestían de gala para celebrar el nacimiento del heredero, Eomer, hijo de Aragorn (_y Arwen). _

Todos comían, bailaban y cantaban, celebrando el gran acontecimiento, pero había alguien a quien esa alegría no tocaba el corazón, simplemente le recordaba mas y mas de aquello que le faltaba, del vacío enorme en su vida.  

Legolas contemplaba todo, dividido entre la alegría y la tristeza; alegría por ver la felicidad que reinaba, tan merecida, tan peleada, no solo por parte de Aragorn, sino tambien de Arwen. Tristeza porque se sentía incapaz de amar de esa manera, tan profunda, tan entregada. 

Cerró los ojos, preguntándose una vez mas si habría alguien allá fuera para él, alguien que lo sacara de su caparazón, que lo hiciera desear abandonar su fachada de frialdad ante el mundo. Decidió dar un paseo, estaba indagando en cosas que solo se darían con el tiempo.

Luego de andar por un rato, decidió contemplar el lugar por un rato, se subió en uno de los arboles, admirando las maravillas de la naturaleza. Esuchó pasos que se acercaban, viendo que era Gandalf decidió bajar, hablar con él siempre le llevaba alivio a su alma. 

Caminaron largo rato en silencio, hasta que el mago decidió romperlo, con lo que molestaba al elfo.

-Creo que algo te ha estado molestando, Legolas. Y creo saber el motivo de esto. A veces la soledad es muy difícil de sobrellevar, a veces queremos que esa persona especial entre en nuestra vida, pero sentimos que no encontramos alguien que nos llene, solo encontramos vacío.  Ante todo, debes recordar de vivir y de bajar odas las barreras que a lo largo de estos años has construido- Gandalf sacó algo de su túnica, una roca de cristal, que parecía contener el universo en él- Esto es un 'Alma Amore', te llevará al lugar donde se encuentra aquella persona que te lleva en todos los aspectos. Si esa persona no se encuentra es este mundo, es u decisión si regresar o no. Nuestro deseo es que seas feliz-

-Gracias, Gandalf-

-Para activarla debes apretarla fuerte en tu mano, llevarla a tu corazón y pensar en lo que deseas- Y así lo hizo, desapareciendo entre luces y ventiscas.

A su alrededor todo eran luces de diferentes colores, excepto negro. Sentía que era tirado de todo el cuerpo, su cuerpo llenándose de un calor inesperado. De repente pudo enfocar el lugar, un bosque, antes de empezar a caer, algo para lo que no estaba preparado, sintió que cayó sobre algo blando, miró bajo él, encontrándose con un hermoso ente de cabellos negros revueltos. Un humano. Dando voz a la primera pregunta que se vino a su mente.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Harry Potter-

Harry se encontraba presentando detención en el bosque prohibido, debido a una de sus tantas riñas con Malfoy. Hacia un año que la guerra había acabado. Sorpresivamente, Voldemort se había decidido a firmar un tratado de paz, al parecer, cansado del dolor de cabeza que le provocaba la ineptitud de sus lacayos. Ahora trabajaba en el ministerio de magia en el departamento de misterios y artes oscuras. 

Lo bueno de todo esto es, al haber el Dark Lord firmado un contrato, este no lo podía disolver, teniendo que aplicarse a todas las reglas que en este se hayan impuesto. Aunque eso no viene al caso. 

El joven-que-vivió se encontraba furioso con el rubio-soy-lo-mejor-del-mundo- Malfoy, por su culpa, ahora el se encontraba en ese frío, en el inhóspito lugar, con solo unos cuantos suéteres encima, buscando unas plantas que Hagrid necesitaba. Con solo la compañía de Fang. Volvió a soltar un bufido, por milésima vez esa noche.

Una brisa extraña se cernió sobre el lugar, al mirar la fuente, vio de la nada aparecer un cuerpo, que en pocos segundos estuvo sobre el suyo. Cayó de espaldas, en su cara una larga cabellera rubia, cuando el otro se levantó un poco de una preguntó.

-¿Quien eres?- realmente extraño, no habían muchas personas en el mundo mágico que no le conocieran, por no decir, que ninguna.

-Harry Potter- 'Definitivamente no puedo tener una sola detención en paz'. Se acomodó los lentes antes de de inspeccionar al joven. Era Hermoso, aunque con extrañas orejas- ¿Y u quien eres?-

-Legolas de Mirkwood-

-Er… Legolas, sería mucha molestia pedirte que te me bajaras de encima-

-Si, lo siento. 

- Tus orejas son extrañas- Legolas sonrió.

-Es porque soy un elfo ¿Podrías decirme dónde me encuentro?-

-En el bosque prohibido, cerca de Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería-

-Magia y hechicería…

TBC

Jojojo, hasta aquí llego. He leído muy pocos fics de esta pareja (si ya se que es poco convencional), y realmente necesitaba hacer uno. Se que no es muy bueno y que me estoy saltando un montón de cosas, pero la verdad no me he leído ninguno de los libros de LotR. Espero que lo disfruten.

Besos, reviews. 

Ahora la promoción. Mis otros dos fics en Red: Diversión a lo Muggle y Poción de Amor, si lo desean pueden pasar y darles una chequeadita y de paso dejarme un hermoso review. Otro fic que también debuta hoy es 'Alteración Genética' los primeros capítulos son algo cortos, pero se irán alargando a medida que pasan los capis.

Eso es todo de momento, besos, cuídense.


	2. Un extraño causando revuelo

Todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y a J.R.R Tolkien (creo que es el nombre), yo sólo les uso con fines de entretenimiento. No gano nada con esto.

Hay muchas cosas de las que no estoy muy segura por lo que puede haber algunos errores con respecto a los libros, sobretodo de LotR. 

La siguiente historia es yaoi/slash así que si no te gusta el género no lo leas. Ahora, a la historia….

Otra cosita, esto es un **_intento_ de Angust, aunque creo que no me salió nada bien, me he dado cuenta que no es lo mío.**

**Viajando a otra dimensi****ón**** II: Un Extraño Causando Revuelo**

-Colegio de Magia y Hechicería...?- preguntó el elfo, asombrado.

-No es tan extraño, existe una cantidad razonable de magos-

-En mi mundo son muy pocos, actualmente solo queda uno, Gandalf the White.

-¿Tu mundo? ¿De donde eres?-

-De Middle Earth-

-Nunca he oído hablar de ese lugar-

-Como yo nunca he oído de este- ambos sonrieron.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vayas al castillo, si deseas que te escolte, deberás esperar a que termine mi detención-

-Esperaré, tal vez pueda hablar con el encargado del lugar y les pueda ayudar en algo-

-Por supuesto, te llevaré a ver al director- sin más el joven empezó a contarle al elfo lo que tenía que hacer y él porque lo tenía que hacer.

Luego de un rato buscando, Legolas encontró lo que Harry necesitaba. Cortaron algunas raíces, llenando cerca de sos cestos, antes de dirigirse a la cabaña de Hagrid.

No paso mucho antes de que ambos se encontraran en la oficina del director, con tazas de té caliente, biscochos y Fawkes entonando una hermosa melodía. Luego de un rato, Harry fue educadamente sacado de la habitacion de tal manera que Legolas pudiese hablar libremente.

-Dime, pequeño, ¿por que estas en este lugar?- Albus pregunto en el idioma de los elfos (_sorry, pero siempre olvido como se llama y teniendo en cuenta que no se nada de él... -_-u, trataré de aprender algo, les aseguro que en cuanto pueda (traduzcase, tenga dinero) me leo los libros_).

-Son muchas las razones, Albus. Una de ellas es que estoy en busca de mi alma gemela-

-Por medio del 'Alma Amore'-

-Así es. Quisiera hacerle una pregunta, Director-

-Dime, pequeño-

-¿Como puede mantener contacto con Gandalf?-

-A traves de los sueños, uno de los poderes que los elfos nos han otorgado, estoy seguro que será sencillo para ti-

-No lo sé, se debe tener un lazo muy estrecho para poder invadir el sueño de otra persona. Yo no tengo fuertes lazos con nadie en Middle Earth-

-Debes recordar a tus amigos, pequeño. Aragorn, Arwen, tu familia. A todos los puede visitar, solo necesitas desearlo con todo tu corazón, abrirte a ellos, debes dejar libre tus sentimientos, Legolas. No solo para crear el lazo, sino también para encontrar lo que estas buscando. No te dejes cegar por falsos signos-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Me encargué de que te prepararan tu habitación, te mostraré el camino-

-¿Que haré mientras me encuentre aquí?-

-Estoy seguro que serías un excelente profesor de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y manejo de armas. Claro, es una clase opcional, mañana daré el anuncio-

-Lo que digas, Albus-

Harry se encontraba pensando en el nuevo visitante, era hermoso, sus ojos contenían luz propia y eran de un verde tan extraño como el suyo. Sus rasgos eran masculinos, pero suaves. Piel de porcelana, un poco dorada por el sol. Y sus labios... frunció el ceño, no debería pensar de esa manera, Legolas nunca se fijaría en alguien como él. 

Cierto que era poderoso (_algunos decían que Voldie se había rendido para no tener que enfrentarse al niño que vivió_), pero físicamente no era nada remarcable. Tenían lindos ojos, pero allí llegaba todo, su cabello demasiado desordenado, su piel demasiado oscura, rasgos muy infantiles. Soltó un suspiró; no, el hermoso elfo nunca pondría sus ojos en él, aunque tal vez podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos.

Harry sabía que Legolas sería una parte importante de su vida, nunca había creído en amor a primera vista, pero desde que miró en sus ojos, supo que él era la persona que estaba esperando, pero no se engañaba pensando que fuera algo mutuo. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla recordando el desastrozo evento ocurrido hacía algunos meses.

La noticia de que Harry era gay, recorrió Hogwarts como fuego salvaje ayudado por el viento; pronto se encontró con toda clase de ofertas. No pudo negar que le halagó, pero pronto descubrió que lo que la gran mayoría deseaba era su fama. Incluso Malfoy se le había acercado y él como tonto había caído en la red. Draco con dulces palabras lo enamoró y él le entregó su cuerpo y pusó en sus manos (_las de draco) su corazón, que el chico rubio pisoteó._

Malfoy hizo público su amorío, hablando sobre lo inesperto y frígido que Harry era en la cama. (_Claro que esto no era verdad, pero la único que Draco quería era humillarlo, hacerle pagar por todo le que en el pasado Harry le había humillado_). 

El chico peli-negro fue la burla de sus compañeros durante semanas, Harry trató de tomarlo por el mejor lado posible, pero su corazón estaba roto, él había creído todas las promesas que el pequeño dragón había hecho; pero lo que mas le dolió fueron sus últimas palabras, estas fueron privadas y se clavaron como dagas en su joven corazón 

-_"¿Sabes por que nunca nadie te va a amar, Potter? No, supongo que no. Bueno, te lo diré... todos los que te 'aman' ven al héroe del mundo mágico, tal vez excluyendo al Weasel y la sangre-sucia auqnue eso tampoco es muy seguro, las personas nunca te verán como lo que realmente eres, sino como ellos te idealizan y cuando te conozcan, como el humano que eres, se decepcionarán de ti, como yo lo hice y ese día te abandonarán, porque no eres digno de su esfuerzo-_

Harry no quizo creer semejantes palabras, pero unas cuantas relaciones futuras le confirmaron lo ciertas que eran. Justin lo dejó a las dos semanas, se excusa era que no estaba preparado para una relación, una semana después estaba saliendo con Terry, un joven de Ravenclaw. Estas escenas se repetieron dos veces más, así que decidió dejarlo por la paz, ¿para que arriesgar tu corazón, cuando sabes que nunca estarás a la altura de los demás? ¿Porque molestarse en agregar una herida mas a tu alma?

Apesar de todo, el joven no dejó de pensar en lo maravilloso que sería que alguien como Legolas cuidara de él, deseaba poder agradarle, pero aunque tratara de ganar el corazón del elfo, ¿que oportunidad tenía contra jóvenes como Malfoy, Zabini, Finnigan, Patil, Devon, Moon, etc? El no era mas que una herramienta para conseguir poder, ellos eran alguien. Rodó sobre su estómago, nunca le había gustado llorar, pero esa noche afloraron todos sus recuerdos, mientras una mano apretaba su corazón.

_No, él no valía el esfuerzo...._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y de inmediato todos los alumnos callaron. El brillo de sus ojos estaba mas pronunciado que nunca. Primero que todo haría el anuncio, haría que los interesados llenaran los formularios y luego les presentaría al profesor. No quería hacerlo desde el principio, para que Legolas no tuviera que tener alumnos solo interesados en el profesor.

-Queridos alumnos. Durante los siguientes meses, hemos decidido (_omitió el 'Usted decidió' proveniente de Snape) que sería divertido tener clases de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, al igual que aprender el correcto uso de armas. Frente a ustedes aparecerá un pequeño formulario (magicamente aparecieron), los que esten interesados, pongan su nombre y año, los que no, doblenlo. Esta es la única oportunidad de unirse a esta maravillosa clase- _

Se escucharó el ruido de algunas plumas contra pergamino, pocas personas que llenaban el formulario. La gran mayoría de Gryffindor, algunos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff y ninguno de Slytherin.

-Ahora, permítanme presentarles a su nuevo profesor: Legolas de Mirkwood- Harry sonrió, estaba seguro que sería él.

Las cuatro mesas quedaron en absoluto silencio al observar al magnífico elfo, tanto así que algunos trataron de alcanzar el pergamino, lastimosamente este ya había desaparecido. Draco maldijo interiormente, ideando ideas de tener a ese magnifico ser para sí. Harry por otro lado estaba feliz de saber que podría pasar mas tiempo a su lado. Tal vez lo tendría que observar en la distancia, pero mientras el fuera feliz, el tambien lo sería. 

Legolas observó a todos los alumnos, sus ojos deteniéndose un momento en un hermoso joven rubio, de ojos plateados. Una hermosa combinación, inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. Siguió su recorrido, encontradose con un conocido verde esmeralda, antes de seguir con los demás alumnos. 

Albus por su parte, observaba al joven elfo (_no estoy muy segura de cuantos años tiene Legolas, pero leí en un fic que eran mas de tres mil_), esperando que no cometiera el mismo error, que la mayoría que usaban la maravillosa piedra. Y es que aunque esta encontrara tu alma gemela, de igual forma te ponía pruebas para ver si eras digno de ella. Si lo conseguías, ambos compartirían las mismas características. Legolas poseería magia, el elegido la inmortalidad, por ejemplo. Pero si no, la piedra reclamaría el alma del elegido para torturarla en sus confines.

Ojalá y Legolas no cometiera el error que él cometió....

A/N: Que les puedo decir, este fic me cuesta mucho porque desde el principio desee que fuera un angst. No se si vaya a tener éxito, de una vez les advierto que lo mas posible es que no tenga un final de cuentos de hadas (_como posiblemente tendrán mis otros fics). No se, siempre me salen historias ligeras (sin nada en especifico), pero al final termina con alguien muerto (esa parte me encanta). Ya saben, pueden empezar a votar, si quieren a Harry muerto y a Legolas envuelto con quien. Puede ser Draco, Seamus, Dean, Blaise, incluso Ron._

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, acepto sugerencias, criticas, Howlers, pero no virus, ni nada por el estilo.

_Otra notita: Pidan que no pase nada con el huracán. Es la primera vez que me voy a enfrentar a esto (lo digo como si fuera a estar en medio de el, dios quiera que no). _

Besos, cuídense.

**_Promoción: _**_: (me da la impresión de que lo he tomado por costumbre), tengo en red otros fics, Diversión a lo muggle (Harry/Draco, creo), Poción de Amor (Harry/Remus), Alteración Genética (Harry/Draco); La apuesta (Harry/Lucius). Los invito a que se pasen por allí y me dejen un hermoso review. _

_Reviews: Muchas gracias a todos los que me dieron su opinion, en verdad lo aprecio mucho._

**La heredera: **Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te siga gustando. Besos. Cuídate.

**Daiko Black: **Una expresion dice mas que mil palabras. Me alegro que te guste. Besos.

**Usagi-hk: **Sabes, a pesar de que va a ser angust, espero que tenga sus partes comicas. Me alegro que te parezca divertido. Bueno, no se. Legolas y Harry me encantan y pues ara mi elfo no hay nadie mejor que yo ^.~ . Besos.

**Selena: **Gracias por tu comentario, espero y te guste. Besitos.

**Val: **Que te puedo decir, aun no he pensado que le puede regalar Harry a Legolas y no se si Legolas se alcanzará a dar cuenta, y le dará un regalo a harry (bueno, hablo como si en verdad lo fuera a matar, sabiendo que tengo un corazon de mantequilla y lo mas seguro es que los deje comiendo perdices -_-) y celos, SI eso me encanta, aunque creo que lo haré silencioso y mas de parte de Legolas, aun no lo he decidido. Hasta el proximo capi. Besos.

De nuevo, si desean que Harry viva, me lo dicen. Besos a todas. Les quiero un resto.


	3. Primera Clase

Todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y a J.R.R Tolkien (creo que es el nombre), yo sólo les uso con fines de entretenimiento. No gano nada con esto.

Hay muchas cosas de las que no estoy muy segura por lo que puede haber algunos errores con respecto a los libros, sobretodo de LotR. 

La siguiente historia es yaoi/slash así que si no te gusta el género no lo leas. Ahora, a la historia…. 

**Viajando a Otra Dimensión: Primera Clase.**

Desde su asiento, Legolas volvió a recorrer el gran Salón, su mirada fija en la cabellera rubia bien peinada, en la mesa de Slytherin. Se preguntó si el sería su elegido, su belleza era impactante. Había encontrado otros jovenes en las otras mesas. Una chica pelirroja en la mesa Hufflepuff, si no estaba mal, algunos chicos en la mesa de Gryffindor, otro en Ravenclaw. Sí, habían muchos potenciales y él no discriminaba por sexo. Tal vez Harry le pudiese ayudar a encontrar a su alma gemela. 

Con esto, despegó la mirada del chico y la fijó en su comida. Dumbledore había pedido a los elfos domésticos comida especial, muy parecida a la de su hogar aunque no la misma, la disfrutó enormemente, pensando en lo que le esperaba ese día.

Harry observó como la mirada de Legolas se quedaba prendada de Draco, trató de hacer buena cara, pero una punzada atacó su corazón. Un dolor que no debería estar allí. Se concentró en su comida, tratando de ignorar sus sentimientos. A fin de cuentas él se había hecho la promesa, de hacer lo posible porque el hermoso elfo fuera feliz, y si esto lo encontraría con el pequeño dragón, él no era nadie para oponerse. Aunque eso no quería decir que no doliera.

Hermione observó tristemente a su gran amigo. Harry era una persona maravillosa, merecedor de todo el cariño del mundo, pero _Malfoy_ había destruído todo su amor propio, a tal punto que no se consideraba digno de ser amado. Nunca había vuelto a ver los ojos de Harry brillar de la manera que lo hicieron al ver al joven elfo. Pero este brillo fue tan fugaz, ella conocía demasiado bien a su amigo, sabía lo que estaba pensando y con el objeto de sus afectos, lo mas posible es que estuviera en lo correcto. El profesor Legolas parecía prendado de Malfoy. Hasta el momento, Harry nunca había tenido suerte en el amor.

-Que bueno que firme para esa clase. ¡¡Por Merlín, que profesor!!- decía Seamus.

-En eso te doy toda la razón. Me pregunto de donde vendrá. Nunca había visto a un elfo como él-

-No lo sé, pero parece como si Dumbledore le conociera de antes-

-Puede que si, ya ves como Dumbledore siempre conoce todo y a todos.-

-Vamos, lo haces sonar como si fuese omnipotente-

-Bueno, no creo que sea hasta el extremo, pero de que ha visto mas cosas que cualquier otro mago, no hay duda-

-Bueno, ya tiene sus años- ante esto varios soltaron la risita. Y es que todos esperaban que el vejete se retirara de un momento a otro, dejando a Mcgonagall en su lugar. 

Y así, la conversación siguió alrededor del encantador profesor de defensa personal. Al terminar de cenar, aquellos que se habían anotado en la clase recibieron un pergamino, en la que se les informaba de sus nuevos horarios. Se levantarían a las seis de la mañana a trotar, durante una hora, luego de una ducha, un desayuno ligero, clases. A las cinco de la tarde empezaría su entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a las siete, con armas. Durante el primer mes, mientras se acomodaban a la rutina, las clases terminarían a las ocho. Luego de eso, terminarían cuando Legolas lo dijese. Y el horario haría efecto apartir del siguiente día.

Todos se apresuraron a llegar a clases, la primera del día Pciones con los Slytherin. Luego de tomar su lugar habitual, Harry empezó a seguir las instrucciones ya anotadas en el tablero, tratando de hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios airosos de Draco, sobre el modo que el nuevo profesor le miraba.

Aparte de eso, la clase pasó sin ningun inconveniente, salvo por los cincuenta puntos que Neville perdió, aunque bueno, esto ya era algo normal. Al salir de calse, Harry se dio cuenta que lo bueno no dura para siempre.

-Y dime Potter, ¿que te parece nuestro nuevo profesor? Bastante atractivo, ¿no crees?-

-¿Que tiene eso que ver conmigo, Malfoy?-

-Oh, vamos, hay que ser demasiado frío para que alguien como él no nos derrita. Aunque bueno, siendo tú no me extrañaría- esto sacó las carcajadas de los Slytherin- Aunque tal vez sea sabio de tu parte. ¿Cuando alguien como *él*, se fijaría en alguien como *tú*?- sin mas , el joven dejó el lugar, comprobando algo que Harry ya sabía dentro de sí.

Los otros Gryffindor no hicieron ningún comentario, mas por respeto a su compañero de casa que por otra cosa. Harry se rehusó a esconderse y lamer sus heridas, no, el tenía que poner la cara, nadie tenía que darse cuenta del dolor que esas palabras habían causado a su corazón. Era una verdad que el ya había aceptado y con la que podría sobrevivir. Las clases siguieron su curso normal y llegó la hora del almuerzo, donde Harry pudo deleitarse de la belleza del elfo nuevamente, lo mismo ocurrió en la cena.

Al acostarse, Harry soño con tierras grandes y salvajes, algunas cultivadas, gente aún mas pequeña que los enanos. Bosques inmensos, casas en los arboles, una hermosa hechicera, cabellos rubios y ojos penetrantes que le hablaba a su corazón. Un paraiso llamado Middle Earth, aunque esto, él no lo sabía...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry se despertó a las seis menos treinta, algo extraño ya que el joven era bastante dormilón, sintiendose relajado, tal vez por el sueño, aunque no recordaba muy bien de que se trataba. Solo recordaba una mirada penetrante, grandes llanuras, el resto eran solo vagas imagenes de un lugar u otro. 

Sacó un uniforme y se recostó en la cama, pensando en sus tareas para ese día. Ya había terminado la redaccion de la clase de encantos, también el de transfiguraciones, pero no había empezado el de pociones que era para el día siguiente. Lo bueno es que la biblioteca no la cerraban hasta las once_. Cuando volvió a fijarse en el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que iba tarde para su clase y además de que todos sus compañeros ya habían salido.Fue uno de los últimos en llegar a, cosa que no pareció sorprenderle a nadie. Legolas ya se encontraba en el lugar, dando las instrucciones._

-Bueno, jóvenes. Empezaremos dandole 15 vueltas al lago, luego de eso, haremos algunos relevos. Bueno, a trabajar- sin mas todos empezaron a hacer lo encomendado, algunos menos deseosos que otros. 

Luego de media hora, al fin terminaron las vueltas, para empezar a hacer algunas carreras con relevos. Diez minutos antes de las diez ningún joven daba para más. Legolas los observaba divertido, preguntandose a que tanto se dedicarían estos jovenes para no poder con un calentamiento tan sencillo como ese y lo que sucedería cuando llegara la tarde.

Todos tomaron una ducha y se cambiaron, antes de ir al gran comedor. Se sentaron todos rendidos, devorando todo lo que encontraban a su paso. El resto de los estudiantes y profesores los observaban divertidos.  

-Veo que han estado trabajando fuerte- dijo Dumbledore a Legolas.

-No realmente, solo estaba probando su resistencia, se ve que no estan acostumbrados a esta clase de ejercicios-

-No, ya lo creo que no. Y dime, Legolas, ya has encontrado aun posible elegido-

-Creo que sí, Albus. Un joven hermoso, lastimosamente no esta en mi clase-

-Ya veo- respondió el viejo mago- si lo deseas, puedo hacer que entre a tu clase-

-Eso sería maravilloso, Albus, pero no sería justo y tu lo sabes-

-Lo se, pero...-

-Sin peros, Albus, encontraré una forma de pasar tiempo con él- 

El resto del día pasó entre quejidos (de los que habían hecho ejercicios) y risas del resto. Cuando llegó el momento de volver a la clase, muy pocos quería hacerlo. Y es que quien en su sano juicio quería someterse a semejante tortura.

-Bueno, empezaremos por hacer un breve calentamiento, serán quince minutos. Luego pasaremos a los primeros movimientos. En los chicas reforzaremos su agilidad, mientras que en los chicos sera la fuerza. Ahora, le darán dos vueltas a la estadio y ....- se puso a dar la perorata de como tendrían que seguir.  Tres horas después, todos salían de la clase, ingeniando formas de poder salirse, tal vez, cambiar de lugar con algún otro compañero.

Al llegar los alumnos de Gryffindor, estos se tiraron a la cama y cayeron rendidos hasta el otro día, olvidando que tenían que hacer una gran redacción para pociones y que si no lo presentaban, terminarían con puntos negativos y detencion por el siguiente mes y eso si Snape estaba de buen humor. 

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y sacó dos pergaminos, sería la primera y última vez que la joven ayudaría a esos dos, pero ni ella tenía corazón para despertarlos, viendo como cayeron. 

El siguiente día fue de película, Harry en cuanto se levanto, pensó que en algún momento de la noche tuvo que haber sido puesto bajo el cruciatus, su cuerpo le dolía como nunca, principalmente las extremidades. Hizo ademan de levantarse, pero una ola de dolor lo sobrecogió, aparte de que no tenía la suficiente energía para hacerlo. Y ya eran las seis y cinco. Gruñidos se escucharon desde las otras camas y de repente, siente que algo los hala y los cinco chicos salén volando directo al campo de Quidditch.

Cerca de veinte alumnos, todos en pijamas, gimiendo lastimeramente, se encontraban tirados en el piso.

-Es una lastima que haya tenido que pedirle al profesor Snape que los invocará, deben aprender a ser mas puntuales. Ahora, van a darle veinte vueltas al lago y como castigo por llegar tarde, otras veinte al estadio. Luego empezaremos relevos y tal vez algo de nado- gruñendo, todos se levantaron y empezaron a hacer lo encomendado. ¡La vida a veces es tan cruel!-

TBC...

A/N: Un neuvo capi, espero que les haya gustado. Quería poner una clase mas completa, pero como nunca he tomado clase de artes marciales, no estaba muy segura de como seguirla, aunque si conozco los efectos de hacer bastante jercicio cuando no estas acostumbrado. De ahora en adelante habra un poco de Legolas/Draco y Harry haciendo de Celestina. Si desean que algo suceda en el fic, solo avisenme. Estaba tratando de meter a Voldie por algun lado pero no me cuadra, si tienen alguna idea se los agradecería inmensamente.

Besitos, cuídense.

Siento no poder contestar cada uno de los reviews, pero en verdad a duras penas si puedo entrar a internet, pero si, siempre leo cada uno de sus mensajes y en verdad me agradan mucho, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Gracias especiales a:** Daiko Black, Val, Sakura Snape, Slena, Cristal Melody, Snuvelly, Bloomy, Mitchy Mitsui**

También les invito a pasarse por mis otros fics. Hasta el próximo capi. 


	4. Harry Celestina Potter

Todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y a J.R.R Tolkien (creo que es el nombre), yo sólo les uso con fines de entretenimiento. No gano nada con esto.

Hay muchas cosas de las que no estoy muy segura por lo que puede haber algunos errores con respecto a los libros, sobretodo de LotR. 

La siguiente historia es yaoi/slash así que si no te gusta el género no lo leas. Ahora, a la historia…. 

**Viajando a Otra Dimensión: Harry Celestina Potter.**

Varios semanas habían pasado, Legolas se encontraba sentado cerca del lago, entonando una hermosa melodía élfica, cuando escuchó pasos acercándose. No tenía que darse la vuelta para saber quien era.

-Me alegra saber que eres puntual, llegado siempre tarde a mi clase no estaba muy seguro de que asistieras en tiempo- dijo Legolas mofándose del joven.

-Después de todo el ejercicio que hemos tenido que hacer, no me extrañaría que mañana también llegara tarde y no solo yo- Harry contestó con una risita- ¿Y de que querías hablarme, Principe elfo?-

-La verdad, Harry, me estaba preguntando si podrías hacerme un gran favor-

-¿Y eso que sería?-

-¿Has oído alguna vez del 'Alma Amore'?- cuando el joven sacudio su cabeza en negativa, el elfo siguió con su explicacion- Es una piedra muy especial, destinada a encontrar tu alma gemela-

-¿Y ya la has encontrado?-

-Creo que si, pero necesito tu ayuda para acercarme a ella, la verdad no he tenido el valor de hacerlo en todo este tiempo-

-Sabes que haré lo posible por ayudarte-

-Gracias, Harry-

-¿Y quien es esa persona?- pregunto Harry aunque sabía que no había necesidad de que Legolas la respondiera, él ya lo sabía y su corazon dolía y se estrujaba, pero no dejó que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro.

-Draco Malfoy-

-Ya veo. ¿Que... tienes en mente? Tal vez pueda deslizarle una nota entre sus cosas-

-La verdad, estaba pensando en que tal vez podrías llevarle un presente de mi parte-

-Por supuesto- la voz de Harry era poco mas que un susurro.

-Aun tengo que estar seguro que es él, conocerlo un poco mas. Entonces, podré entregarle mi tesoro mas preciado. Hasta entonces quiero que le lleves esto- es su mano se encontraba una pequeña cajita. Le hubiese gustado saber que había adentro, pero sabía que no debía entrometerse.

-Me encargaré que lo reciba-

-Muchas gracias, Harry, en verdad esto es muy importante para mi- Legolas le obsequió una de sus hermosas sonrisas, y el joven supo que solo por ellas, él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Harry caminaba por uno de los tantos corredores de Hogwarts tratando de localizar a Malfoy, algo que era bastante difícil. Cuando lo encontró se encontraba entre los brazos de Blaise Zabini, compartiendo un apasionado beso. Harry desvió la mirada y dio media vuelta, pero recordó lo prometido a Legolas, así que espero hasta que el sonido de succión acabara (_^-^u espero que entiendan a que me refiero). _

-Malfoy, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Potty, Potty. El ex-mas deseado de Hogwarts, claro solo por su fama y dinero- Al cumplir Harry los 16 había entrado en posesión de una gran fortuna que fácilmente superaba la de los Malfoy. 

Harry trato de no tomarle importancia, Malfoy siempre trataba de herirlo, ya debería estar acostumbrado a sus continuas pullas. Se quedó en silencio hasta que Malfoy hizo una seña a Blaise para que se retirara. Al quedar los dos solos, Malfoy le sonrió seductoramente, aunque sus ojos contenían burla.

-Acaso quieres otra oportunidad, _Harry- _

-Solo vine a entregarte algo- sin más, sacó el pequeño paquete del bolsillo y se lo entregó.

-¿Y de quién es el regalo? No tiene tarjeta-

-Es del profesor Legolas- con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia el joven replicó:

-Debí imaginarmelo. Por cierto, dile que lo espero esta noche en la torre de astronomía a las 12. Espero no vayas de sapo con los demas, Potter-

Con pasos seguros y elegantes el joven rubio desapareció dando la vuelta a uno de los tantos corredores, mientras que Harry solo sonreía derrotada y melancólicamente.

*

Acababa de terminar el entrenamiento cuando Harry se acercó a Legolas para darle el mensaje. La cara del elfo se iluminó notablemente. Legolas empezó a comentarle todos los planes que tenía para cuando Draco le aceptara. De como le gustaría regresar a Middle Earth, aunque esa sería decisión del pequeño dragón. Le habló de su familia, de lo pasado con Sauron y la guerra del anillo. El tiempo pasó rápidamente, hasta que fue hora en que el joven se fuera a dormir. 

Al principio, Harry se extrañó bastante de no encontrarse tan agotado como los demás, ni tan hambriento, estaba tomando bastante bien las clases, su cuerpo se adaptaba fácilmente y  desarrollo una increíble agilidad, principalmente en tiro al blanco y el uso de espadas. También se preguntó porque de repente no podía soportar la idea de comer carnes y otros alimentos parecidos. Realmente extraño, aunque lo dejó pasar, pensando en que ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ello. 

*

Draco se preguntó una vez mas que es lo que debería ponerse en si cita. Nada demasiado casual, tampoco demasiado elegante. Quería tener al joven elfo a sus pies, rogando por su amor. Aunque suponía que ya lo había logrado. Aunque debía tener cuidado con Potter, no quería que se volviera a acercar a su territorio, pero de momento no podía hacer nada, debido a que era Legolas el que se había acercado a Harry en primera instancia, claro que después de esta cita, ya no iba a necesitar más al estupido Gryffindor.

*

Legolas se encontraba pensando en el hermoso ángel rubio. En verdad se consideraba muy afortunado de él le correspondiera. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan atraído hacia alguien de la manera en que Draco lo hacía. Terminó de arreglarse, colocandose por último el hermoso cristal magico (_que había puesto en una cadena_). Luego, marchó a su cita.

A medida que avanzaba un extraño olor a vainilla le inundaba, era tan suave y puro, deseaba perderse en ese olor, mantenerlo consigo. Sabía que ese olor pertenecía a su elegido, lo sentía. Sin que se diera cuenta una espesa niebla inundo el cristal que llevaba en su cuello, dejandolo de un oscuro tono gris, auntes de que se tornara rojo. Legolas sintió como el olor cambiaba a sandalo y decidió que su persona especial debia oler a esto. Solo sandalo.

Eran las doce en punto cuando el joven elfo llegó al lugar quue se encontrab desierto, sintió pasos acercandose. Pronto pudo ver al dueño de su corazon frente a él, el cabello rubio se encontraba libre de su usual represion, cayendo mechones a ambos lados del rostro angelical, sin ser desordenado, labios sonrosados y llenos, ojos entre azules y grises. Hermoso. No había otra palabra para tan maravilloso ser.

Pronto ambos estuvieron dentro de la torre, en el centro de esta, Legolas habia pedido que colocaran una mesa, con algunas velas, musica suave y deliciosos aperitivos. Comieron en silencio, observandose a los ojos, contentos con la compañía del otro.

Draco nunca había sentido tanta corriente en el ambiente. Observando al elfo mas de cerca, podía ver con detalle cada uno de sus hermosos rasgos, era lo que siempre había deseado, pero lo quería solo para él. No iba a permitir que nadie se le acercara, nadie tenia derecho, mas que él.

Legolas aspiró la deliciosa fragancia del joven, sándalo, ahora Legolas estaba seguro, Draco era su elegido. Tendría que preparar todo para la ceremonia, no quería pasar mucho tiempo alejado del joven. Habían sido mucho años en los cuales le había estado buscando, ahora, era hora de ser feliz.

Draco observó como Legolas se acercó a él y le invitaba a bailar. Todo era tan romantico, tan perfecto. Ambos se movian al mismo compas. Lavanda, ese era el olor de legolas, lavanda y madera, muy masculino. Todo suyo. Levantó el rostro y se encontro con dos luceros verde-azules. No tenían comparación. Vio a camara lenta como su rostro se iba acercando al suyo, hasta que no hubo distancia entre sus labios y se fundieron en un profundo beso.

*

Harry se levantó sudando, en un momento soñaba con la hermosa hechicera, que le decía que fuese fuerte, que todo saldría bien, cuando ella desapareció dramáticamente, quedando Harry sumergido en un lugar oscuro, frío y humedo; un lugar donde no había nada mas que angustía y pesares. Al fondo del lugar pudo observar a una mujer, aún hermosa, pero sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza y vacío enorme, perdida en otro mundo; su ropa no era mas que arapos y su cuerpo tenía algunos moretones, el cabello fuera de lugar y opaco, caminos de lagrimas secas adornaban sus mejillas. De repente lanzó un grito agónico y Harry pudo sentir el dolor de la mujer, pues la misma punzada atacó su corazón. 

Espadas atravezando su pecho, mil cruciatos juntos, eso era lo que sentía, de repente una voz le hablaba "_pronto estarás aquí". Un escalofrío le recorrió. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, en ese momento despertó. _

Se hizó una bola en la cama, deseaba que alguien le abrazara en ese momento y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, aunque no fuese verdad. Pero no deseaba preocupar a sus amigos y arrastrarlos a los posibles males que siempre le perseguían. Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, como en las ultimas noches, no entendía porque sentía que el tiempo se le acababa, como si su tiempo en la tierra llegara a su fin. No entendía la angustia en su pecho, el dolor de su corazón y ese intranquilo sueño no hacía nada para ayudarlo. 

TBC

N/A:Bueno, el proximo capitulo será bastante triste, ejemm... bueno, a mi parecer, trataré de subirlo rapido, solo me queda escribir las ideas que tengo -_-u, pero tratare de hacerlo algo angustiante (angust), creo que me habían preguntado que significaba, siento mucho no haber respndido antes, pero lo habia olvidado ^-^u. Por donde iba, ah si, todas me han escrito que desean que harry quede feliz, voy a tratar de hacerlo aunque cada vez que escribo me queda mas dificil dejarlos juntos. Asi que si tienen alguna idea de como solucionar el embrollo en el que me metí, Aunque no lo notaran sino hasta el proximo capi.

Este fic no será muy largo, a lo sumo dos o tres capitulos mas. La verdad la historia no tiene un punto muy fuerte (mejor dicho, estoy tratando de no incluirle mucho para que luego se alargue indefinidamente y pueda continuar tranquilamente con otros fics. Ademas ultimamente me ha salido bastante facil la continuacion a este fic, problema que tengo con los otros)

Supongo que deben estar aburridas de estas notas tan largas, solo queda decir MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todas las que leen esta historia, especialmente a las que me dejan review o me mandan un mail. En verdad es muy importante para mi.

Besos, cuídense.

Gracias especiales a: **Mitchy**** Mitsui, Val, Nayade, Snuvelly, Bloomy, Sakura Snape. Un besote, ojalá les guste este capi.**


	5. La decision de Legolas

Todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y a J.R.R Tolkien (creo que es el nombre), yo sólo les uso con fines de entretenimiento. No gano nada con esto.

Hay muchas cosas de las que no estoy muy segura por lo que puede haber algunos errores con respecto a los libros, sobretodo de LotR. 

La siguiente historia es yaoi/slash así que si no te gusta el género no lo leas. Algo de angust, pero no mucho, creo. Ahora, a la historia…. 

**Viajando a Otra Dimensión: La decisión de Legolas.**

Draco, en los brazos de Legolas bostezaba, nunca se había divertido tanto en toda se vida y en esos momentos se encontraba muy cansado, pero no dormiría hasta que consiguiera lo que deseaba.

-Legolas, ¿que sientes por Harry Potter?- el elfo se quedó sorprendido ante la pregunta, no entendía el porque de ella.

-Es un buen chico, bastante tierno-

-No quiero que te acerques a él-

-Pero es mi alumno y ...-

-Sácalo de tu clase-

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo-

-Si puedes, solo que no quieres- al terminar de decir esto hizo un puchero, luego continuó- eso significa que no me quieres y que lo prefieres a él en vez de a mi-

-No es verdad, te amo y lo sabes-

-Entonces sacalo de tu clase y no le vuelvas a hablar. Aunque si lo prefieres a él...-

-Claro que no, tu eres único y lo daría todo por ti-

-Entonces sabes que hacer- sin mas el joven se acomodó entre los brazos del elfo y se quedó dormido, mientras Legolas trataba de pensar en que decirle al chico de cabellos azabaches, se encogió de hombros, Harry era un chico maravilloso y le entendería, el sabría que él no deseaba perder a Draco.

*

En entrenamiento había terminado, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. Legolas le pidió que se quedara después de clase. Se preguntó si algo habría salido mal con Draco. Aunque el joven elfo parecía extremadamente feliz ese día. Tal vez deseaba que le diera otro mensaje de su parte.

-Harry, me alegro que hayas podido quedarte-

-No hay problema. Espero que todo haya salido como querías-

-Si, todo, bueno casi todo. En verdad debo agradecertelo Harry, de no haber sido por ti, no habría podido acercarme a Draco-

-Pero si lo unico que hice fue llevarle algo, no es la gran cosa- 'ademas te hizo feliz' añadió para si.

-Tuviste tu parte, Harry. Ahora lo que te deseo pedir- dudo un momento- no quiero que te lo tomes a pecho. Eres un grandioso joven, pero creo que lo mejor es que no volvamos a hablar.- levanto una mano antes de que el joven protestara, aunque lo unico que Harry hizo fue bajar la cabeza y mirar fijamente sus zapatos- El lo mejor, Harry, para todos. Hablaré con Albus para que te saque de la clase. Eso era todo, Harry- El joven asintió.

-Adios, profesor Legolas- No sabían porque, pero ambos sintieron que esas palabras eran definitivas, la última despedida, Harry se encaminó al castillo dejando tras de sí un leve olor a vainilla.

*

Luego de retirarse del lugar, Harry corrió sin rumbo fijo, internandose en el bosque proibido. La nieve hacía dificil el correr, pero ya se había acostumbrado, con los entrenamientos matutinos. Llegó a un pequeño claro, donde dejó que las lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas. No entendía porque todo se le era negado. Sus padres habían muerto, su unica familia no lo quería, gran parte de sus 'amigos' solo estaban interesados en su fama y Draco que se llevó lo mejor de él, ahora le arrancaba lo único que le daba un poco de alegría a su corazón. 

El no pedía que Legolas lo amara, ni que le dedicara gran parte de su tiempo, solo deseaba ver su sonrisa, compartir algunas bromas, poder verlo. Pero eso ya se le había prohibido y el no podía hacer mas que cumplir. Sintió la ya familiar punzada en su corazón, pero esta vez mas fuerte. Se llevó la mano a su pecho y otra a su boca. Empezó a toser sin control. El frío le calaba los huesos. Haciendo uso de la poca energía que le quedaba, Harry se apareció en su cama, cayendo inmediatamente desmayado.

Al siguiente día, Harry se levantó algo cansado, pero sin signos de su estenuación física de antaño. Se sentía débil era cierto, pero al menos podía sostenerse en dos piernas. Miró a su alrededor y notó que ya no había nadie en la habitación, las sabanas y almohadas estaban todas regadas descuidadamente. Se preparó cuidadosamente para el día que venía. Su fin estaba cerca, así que tendría que aprovechar lo que le quedaba. 

Ese día tenían pociones de nuevo, era viernes y ultimo día de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Que por cierto, pasaría en el colegio. Ron visitaría a Bill en Egipto y Hermione había quedado de ir con sus padres a América. Su padrino y Remus se encontraban en algún lugar del mundo, lo mas seguro es que llegaran para el día de Navidad, que compartirían con los profesores que se quedaran en el castillo.

Desayunó rapidamente, antes de dirigirse al salón de pociones, ese día fue inusual, aparte de que fue el primero en llegar, Snape ya estaba en el lugar, cuando normalmente prefería quedarse en su oficina y entrar al salón justo a tiempo en una entrada dramática. Saludó a su profesor, antes de sentarse en su lugar habitual y empezar a leer las notas de la clase anterior y su ensayo sobre venenos. 

Snape observaba fríamente al joven, se preguntaba cual sería el motivo por el cual se encontrara tan temprano en el lugar, la clase no empezaría en al menos, una media hora. A parte de que debería estar en clase con el elfo. Frunció el ceño ante la mirada que el joven portaba, mas opaca y dolida que nunca. Como en camara lenta vio que el joven se llevaba una mano al pecho y otra a la boca, minutos después caía desmayado en el frío suelo.

Estar en shock era poco, recuperó sus sentidos y tomó entre sus brazos al joven llevándolo a la enfermería, su cara estaba roja y su respiración agitada. Cuando llegó al lugar se encontró con Albus quien daba a Poppy algunas recomendaciones. Poppy ordenó a Severus que colocara a Harry en una de las camillas, mientras Albus observaba tristemente como la vida se escapaba de su joven alumno. El sabía que Harry no sobreviviría. La piedra tenía demasiado poder y no podía ser destruida.

Recordó la vez que él mismo la usó, como se creyó enamorado, tener entre sus brazos a la persona que compartiría el resto de su vida. Pero no se le podía culpar, Patrice era todo lo que él podía desear, era una gran mujer, algo egocentrica a veces, pero ella no lo amaba, ella creía que lo amaba, ese era el gran poder de la piedra, en cuanto obtenía lo que deseaba, su poder volvía a sus confines, torturando el alma elegida, asi como al portador de ella. Y aún así nadie podía destruirla, ni revelar su secreto. Solo pasarla de una persona a otra y orar para que no cometa el mismo error. 

Albus se dio cuenta de su error cuando Helenn estaba en su lecho de muerte, pálida, pero con su eterna sonrisa en los labios. Patrice le ayudó a superar un poco el dolor, pero ellos no se entendían. Ahí fue cuando recordó todos los momentos pasados con Helenn, como podrían hablar durante horas sin aburrirse, como podía contarle cualquier cosa, porque ella siempre lo iba a entender. 

Volvió al presente al escuchar la voz de Poppy, quein parecía demasiado preocupada. Albus sabía que Harry moriría de alguna enfermedad heredada por alguien en su familia. Preferiblemente por su lado muggle. 

-¿Sabes que es?- la voz del hombre mayor vaciló un poco, no quería saber como perdería al pequeño. Poppy se mordió los labios, desviando su mirada de la penetrante del director.

-Creo que debería decirnoslo, Madame Pomfrey- intervino Snape.

-Leucemia. Harry tiene Leucemia y por los análisis esta muy avanzada, no entiendo como no nos hemos dado cuenta antes. Aparte, hay problemas con su corazón, aunque este pueda curarlo en cierta medida- Ambos hombres abrieron los ojos enormemente, antes de mirar la figura postrada en la cama, pálida y apenas respirando.- El mundo magico no tiene cura para la leucemia, pero hay un tratamiento en el mundo muggle, no es seguro que se salve, pero es mejor que nada- 

El director miró al vacío, tratando de que las lagrimas no cayera de sus ojos, si tan solo él le hubiese dado mas pistas a Legolas. Se retiró a su oficina, debía contactar a Sirius y Remus antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Luego de dormir una hora, Harry se levantó sintiendose un poco mejor, no recordaba como había terminado en la enfermería, pero debía darse prisa si no quería que perderse toda la clase de pociones, a fin de cuentas, lo mas posible es que lo que Snape enseñara saliera en los NEWTs.

Llegó rapidamente, rogando porque Snape no le quitara todos los puntos a Gryffindor. Esa era la ultima clase de la semana y gracias al cielo solo era para los Gryffindor. Al entrar vio que todos escribían furiosamente en los pergaminos ante algun pequeño discurso que hubiese dado Hermione. Afortunadamente, Snape no estaba en el salón.

Se sentó rapidamente en su lugar habitual (_donde se encontraban sus libros regados) y empezó a anotar lo que Hermione le dictaba. Diez minutos después, el maestro de pociones entreba de nuevo al salón, sin embargo no le dirigió ningún mal comentario a Harry, ni rebajo puntos a Gryffindor. Al terminar la clase, Snape pidió (_ordenó_) a Harry que se quedara unos minutos._

-Potter...-

-supongo que fue usted el que me llevó a la enfermería, ¿verdad?- sin esperar respuesta siguió- Gracias- Severus sacudió su cabeza.

-Potter...-

-Llámeme Harry, por favor, aunque sea como una petición de alguien a punto de morir-

-¿Sabes lo que sucede?-

-Si lo que se pregunta es si se lo que tengo, la respuesta es no. Si por el contrario la pregunta es si sé que voy a morir, la respuesta es sí. Puedo sentirlo-

-Po... Harry, lo mas seguro es que te vayan a internar en un hospital, trataran de que mejores...- se interrumpió cuando vio que Harry sacudía su cabeza.

-No, de una u otra forma voy a morir, si lo que me esta afectando ahora lo controlan, cosa que dudo puedan hacer, vendrá otra enfermedad, por que no puedo escapar a la muerte, no por mas tiempo, porque ya no tengo una razon para vivir- aunque no habían lagrimas en los ojos del chico, Severus pudo intuir su gran dolor.

Levantó el rostro del chico, quedaron mirandose el uno al otro. Había odiado al chico por culpa de lo que el padre le había hecho, sin querer aceptar que Harry no tenía nada que ver. Lo menos que el chico merecía era una disculpa. 

-Lo siento, Harry-

-No debes sentir nada. Lo que es, es. Debe haber una razón por lo que todo ocurre-

-Que Gryffindor de tu parte-

-Gracias- ambos sonrieron. 

Harry deseaba desahogarse, abrirse a Sna... no, a Severus, pero las lagrimas no acudían a sus ojos y las palabras no salían de su boca. El dolor volvió nuevamente, con mayor intensidad. Sus rodillas se doblaron, sintió que caía, cuando unos fuertes brazos lo agarraron y apretaron contra un pecho duro. 

En medio del dolor escuchó como alguien entraba al salón, como el ambiente se volvió tenso y como el dolor poco a poco menguaba. Paso los brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus para tener mayor soporte. Poco después pudo pararse facilmente, cuando se dio la vuelta, pudo observar como la puerta era azotada.

Ambos se quedaron de pie en el salón de pociones sin saber que había pasado.

*

Legolas no entendía que le sucedía. Había bajado al salón de pociones, en busca de unos analgésicos para Draco (quien se obstinaba a ir a la enfermería) y de repente se encuentra con una imagen sacada de sus pesadillas. ¡¡El maestro de Pociones tenía entre sus brazos a Harry!! Snape podría ser su padre (_omitió el hecho de que con su edad el podría se el tataratataratatara-(cuarenta veces)- abuelo de Harry_). Ademas Snape era muy frío y escueto y Harry se merecía algo mejor. No podía permitir que cualquier persona se quedara con su Harry, con su tesoro. 

Se sorprendió de sus pensamientos, el no tenía ningún derecho sobre Harry, pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado. Además, el mismo fue el que le pidió al joven de cabellos azabaches que se alejara de él, eso no quería decir que tuviese derecho a ser abrazado por cualquier aparecido.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Tenía que definir que era lo que sentía hacia Harry, antes de hacer una decisión final con respecto a Draco. Imperceptiblemente, el color del cristal fue bajando en intensidad. 

El elfo llegó donde se encontraba el pequeño rubio y nada mas verlo supo que no había nada que pensar, Draco era su futuro. El cristal retomó su antiguo color, mientras Harry caía en los brazos de Severus una vez mas.

TBC...

A/N: ¿Triste? Eso espero, me esmeré mucho haciendo este capítulo. Y cada vez la idea de Harry muriendo y Legolas con su dolor me gusta mas. Claro que como Legolas es un elfo, lo mas seguro es que no dure mucho vivo para pagar por el dolor que le causo a Harry ;_;, a menos que la piedra interfiera de nuevo ^-~.

Tampoco estoy muy segura si salvar a Harry por medio de otros medios, algo asi como que Voldie interfiera y salve a Harry sin darse cuenta, o que Tommy se haya dado cuenta de algo asi como 'si Harry muere, él se muere', esa seria la razon para rendirse ('ya que el tonto Gryffindor no dudaria en matarse por el bien del mundo magico') y sacarle el mejor provecho a su recignacion. No se, recivo toda clase de ideas, porque a este paso, Harry va a terminar muerto.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han enviado un review y a los que leen esta historia, principalmente a:

**Ruby Andariel Claw: Creo que es una buena idea, al principio tuve la idea de hacerlos romper por lo de la comida, ahora no estoy muy segura, si de qui te sale alguna idea para solucionar el embrollo estaria muy feliz. Besos, cuidate, gracias por el review. **

**Sakura Snape: *gulp* no... no creo que vaya a despertar deseos de suicidarte (o eso espero). Muchas gracias por el review, me alegro que continues la historia. Besitos, cuidate.**

**Jenny Anderson: Yo tambien amo a los dos y espero te siga gustando esta historia, muchas gracias por el comentario, besos. Cuidate.**

**Beth Malfoy: Que te puedo decir, a mi Draco me parece un buen personaje, aunque algo mimado y siempre empeñado a obtener lo que quiere, no una buena persona, pero tampoco una mala. Como decirlo, algo ambisioso. A el lo pienso dejar feliz, solo que no me trama con legolas. Me gusta mas el contraste en una pareja que siendo tan parecidos (fisicamente, bueno a excepcion de Haldir que me fascina). Gracias por el comentario. Besos.**


	6. Consecuencias Dolorosas

Todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y a J.R.R Tolkien (creo que es el nombre), yo sólo les uso con fines de entretenimiento. No gano nada con esto.

Hay muchas cosas de las que no estoy muy segura por lo que puede haber algunos errores con respecto a los libros, sobretodo de LotR. 

Este fic posiblemente tendrá un final medio feliz, pero no esperen mucho; en uno de los reviews hay una solución que es bastante pausible y que probablemente es la que voy a realizar. Besos a tod@s.

La siguiente historia es yaoi/slash así que si no te gusta el género no lo leas. Ahora, a la historia…. 

**Viajando a Otra Dimensión: Dolorosas Consecuencias**

Severus tomó uno de los tantos frascos que habían es su clase y empezó a administrarselos a Harry, el joven a duras penas podía tragarlos, pero el dolor no diminuía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a tomar al chico en brazos y lo llevó a la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey observaba al pobre chico retorcerse en dolor, sus manos agarrando firmemente las sabanas, su piel perlada de sudor y roja de la poderosa fiebre que lo abatía. Después de un rato dejo de retorcerse, para sentarse en la cama y empezar a toser como si tuviese algo atorado en la garganta. 

Se levantó corriendo de la cama, directo al baño, donde botó lo que tenía en el estómago, que no era mucho realmente, pero parecía que su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo. Al final sangre empezó a salir, minutos despues se hubo calmado, dejandolo débil. 

Apoyó la frente contra el retrete, antes de ponerse en pie y volver a su cama. Sabía que Poppy no lo dejaría ir facilmente, pero el realmente no deseaba pasar los ultimos días de su vida en un hospital.

Al entrar al lugar se encontró con Dumbledore, a un lado de él se encontraba Minerva y Snape hablando calladamente.

-Harry, tomate esto y luego descansa, mas tarde te daré otras medicinas- El chico solo asintió, no le veía el caso discutir en su estado. Luego de tomar la pocion, cayó en un profundo sueño.

-¿Que es lo que tiene Potter?- preguntó Minerva al fin- Se ve muy debil, nunca lo había visto así.-

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, solo una persona puede salvarlo y no es muy probable que lo haga-

-¿Quien?- la voz fría de Severus preguntó.

-No puedo decirlo-

-Por Merlín, Albus. La vida de Harry esta en peligro-

-Estoy salió de mi control hace mucho tiempo, Severus. Desde el momento que el hechizo fue realizado-

-¿Que hechizo?-

-El Alma Amore- sin mas el anciano salió del lugar, sintiendo como todos los años que había vivido le caían encima, recordando como si fuera ayer todo el dolor, sufrimiento y remordimiento por el que había pasado, por lo que todavía sufría. Si tan sólo Legolas despertara un poco, pero sus sentidos estaban engañadas por la magia, haciendo que la sabiduría y cabeza fría del elfo desapareciera, en su mente solo se encontraba la imagen del joven Malfoy. 

*

Cuando todo va mal, las cosas se vuelven peor. La ley de Murphy que nunca falla. Sirius llevaba una hora esperando a que la red flu volviera a operar. Hacía unas cuantas horas había recibido un mensaje de Albus en el que le informaban que Harry se encontraba en estado crítico. No dudó mucho antes de tratar de entrar en la red flu, estando al otro lado del mundo no podía aparecerse, para encontrar que la salida internacional había sido cortada. Sin explicaciones ni nada.

Siguió recorriendo el lugar de un lado a otro, Remus tratando de confortarlo, aunque se notaba que el otro se encontraba en semejante estado de agitación. Durante los ultimos años, los tres habían vuelto cercanos y, apesar de que no se veían mucho ultimamente, Harry era como un hijo para los dos merodeadores.

Tres horas después la red comenzó a operar nuevamente, pronto llegaron a Diagon Alley, desde donde se aparecieron en Hogsmeade, corriendo el trecho para alcanzar su destino final: Hogwarts.

*

Harry fingió haber contraído el flu, pidiendole a sus amigos que fueran a sus vacaciones, ya que pronto Padfoot y Moony llegarían y se ecargarían de cuidarlo. Aun con dudas, los otros jovenes le dejaron solo durante las vacaciones, claro, después de pedirle Madam Pomfrey que tuviese mucho cuidado para con él. La enfermera por poco y cae desecha en lágrimas, aunque logró controlar su reacción. 

Casi todos los profesores se quedarían en Hogwarts, excepto Vector y Legolas, este último iría a pasar un tiempo con su futura familia política. Harry los observó marcharse, él era el único alumno que se quedaría esas navidades. Con un corazón pesado, el joven vio marchar a Legolas, sabiendo que sería la ultima vez que lo vería, la ultima vez que sus ojos se deleitarían en la eterea figura de ese ser que le había robado el corazón. La última vez...

*

Draco se encontraba en un mundo de éxtasis y felicidad sin fin. Había encontrado al amor de su vida. De eso no había ninguna duda. Legolas le adoraba y haría cualquier cosa por él. No podía dejar de pensar en el futuro, en lo que el destino les deparaba. El se encargaría de que su amor tuviese lo mejor, las mejores ropas, todos sus gustos serían complacidos. Serían la envidia en todos los bailes, la pareja mas hermosa de todas.

Volvió su mirada a los grandes paisajes que se desplegaban frente a él, recorrido que sabía de memoria, pues de pequeño los había recorrido, ya sea a caballo en los carruajes familiares. Aún faltaba cerca de media hora para llegar a la mansión familiar y eso que hacía cerca de una hora que habían entrado los terrenos de los Malfoy. 

Se recostó sobre el hermoso elfo, dejando que el suave movimiento del carruaje lo arrullara y sus pensamientos volviendo al maravilloso ser que se había ganado se respecto, cariño y amor. Si, ellos tendrían un final feliz. Una sonrisa genuina acarició los labios del joven Malfoy, haciendo que sus rasgos se volvieran aquellos de un angel, hermosos y delicados.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Lucius y Narcisa se encontraban esperandolos junto a una pequeña recepción. La bienvenida fue calurosa y amable, algo que contrastaba con los rumores que se corrían acerca de la frialdad de los Malfoy. Legolas fue escortado a su habitación, dándole tiempo para tomar un rerescante baño, antes de que uno de los elfos domesticos lo escortara hasta el comedor.

Al hermoso elfo se le dio un recorrido por todo el lugar, día a día conocía mas y mas a su 'futura' familia, quienes resultaron ser bastante agradables y conversativos. Legolas notó como la palabra amor parecía brotar de la pareja, a excepcion de cuando recibieron la visita de unos conocidos a quienes trataron una frialdad que lo sorprendió. Si él hubiese conocido a los Malfoy desde el punto de vista de esas personas, nunca hubiese creído en el amor que la pareja sentía por el otro. Lo que lo llevó a preguntarse si Draco y él irradiaban el mismo sentimiento. Sin embargo, decidió dejar de pensar tanto y disfrutar con su amor. Así también, decidió que nochebuena sería la ocasión perfecta para declararle su amor imperecedero.

Sin embargo, Lucius Malfoy notó la falta de química que había entre los dos jovenes. Era verdad que ambos se hacían ojitos tiernos y se enviaban sonrisas cariñosas, pero todo parecía tan... fingido, como si fuese una obra de teatro en la que ambos protagonistas interpretan tan maravillosamente el papel que se convierten en el personaje, pero realmente no hay un verdadero sentimiento, solo estan enamorados de una ilusión. 

Tendría que hablar con Legolas. El elfo era alguien maravilloso y estaría encantado de tenerle en su familia, pero no quería someter a su hijo a un futuro sin amor por un simple capricho de juventud. El estaba enamorado y reconocería a alguien en su mismo estado a metros de distancia y Draco y Legolas, definitivamente, no lo estaban.

*

Dumbledore paseaba su oficina de un lado a otro, había estado buscando alguna forma de salvar el alma de Harry y tal vez lo conseguiría. Lady Galadriel había sido de gran ayuda, si tan solo consiguiera enviar el alma de Harry a Valinor, antes de que fuese absorvido por la piedra Amore. 

El sabía que el hechizo solo podría realizarlo una vez, y si fallaba, todo estaría perdido para el pequeño, pero él no se permtiría fallar; si él mismo no creía que esa fuera la solución, entonces nunca lo conseguiría. Creer es Poder. Sentiría mucho no poder volver a ver al pequeño, era como un nieto para él. Sabía que sería difícil para Sirius y Remus, así como sus amigos en Gryffindor, pero el no podía detenerse ahora. Entre mas tardara, mas escasas eran las posibilidades de que Harry sobreviviera.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se dirigió a la enfermería. Levantó a Harry y le entregó un pergamino. El chico entendió de inmediato y no gastó tiempo en hacer lo que debía.

Horas después, Albus todavía esperaba a que Remus y Sirius llegaran, hacía horas que había mandado el mensaje y ya no podía esperar mas. Una vez mas se dirigió a la enfermería. 

Sentado sobre la cama, totalmente vestido se encontraba Harry. Albus lo observó y pidió a todo lo divino que el hechizo funcionara y que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-Harry, pequeño, voy a poner un pequeño hechizo sobre ti. No será doloroso, al menos no debe serlo. Solo relajate y piensa en tierras lejanas y salvajes. En elfos y bastos valles...- la voz de Albus invocó lugares en la mente de Harry en los que nunca se había encontrado, lugares donde la tecnología aún no dejaba su marca. Un lugar hermoso, lleno de dulces melodías y deliciosos manjares, apenas conciente de las palabras que el viejo director pronunció.

-_Separo homo et corpus; transveho suus homo ad aeternitas quies_- con esto dicho, una luz blanca envolvió al chico. De su cuerpo salió una pequeña bola de luz que pronto desapareció en el aire. 

Albus bajo su varita, mientras observaba tristemente como el cuerpo de Harry caía pesadamente y sus ojos azules se encontraron por ultima vez con los vibrante esmeralda, ahora desprovistos de toda vida. Albus acomodó el cuerpo de Harry en el lecho, esperando que el sacrificio que acababa de realizar no fuera en vano.

Lagrimas recorrían las palidas mejillas del anciano, su cuerpo cayó pesadamente en una de las sillas, permitiendose llorar por la perdida de una vida mas. Alguien inocente, a quien el se había jurado proteger. 

Puedieron pasar horas o simples minutos, él no se había dedo cuenta. Solo supo que la puerta de la enfermería se abría. Sirius y Remus entraron en la habitación, para encontrarse con el cuerpo sin vida de su pequeña luz, el última lazo a James y Lilly, el chico al que habían querido como a un hijo. Ojos incredulos observaron la figura pequeña y palida. Manos temblorosas tocaron piel fría que solo confirmó los mas terribles temores. 

Sirius cayó en sus rodillas, llorando su dolor, mientras que Remus se recostaba en una pared, sus ojos ambarinos cerrados al mundo exterior, su piel palida y copiosas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos por sus mejillas. Le habían fallado; ni siquiera habían estado en los últimos minutos de vida de su pequeña luz y eso era algo que jamás podrían perdonarse.

Lejos de allí, una mujer de cabellos opacos era liberada de sus cadenas, su alma al fin libre de la condena. Una pequeña luz dorada la guiaba al descanso eterno...

TBC

Ummm, creo que solo queda el siguiente capi que se darán algunas explicaciones, así que si tienen dudas no duden en preguntar, y el epílogo. Veremos que pasa en Malfoy Manor, las reacciones de los Weasley y el resto del Colegio.

Espero que les siga gustando, no se pierdan los proximos capis. Se que este estuvo medio aburrido, pero el punto mayor se a dado a conocer.

Besitos a tod@s. Aquí las respuestas a los reviews:

**Snivelly**: Se que deseas matarme, pero, hey! Esto aún no se acaba, quien quita y todo quede bien. Lo unico que puedo decir es que Harry no volverá a la vida, pero de un modo u otro quedará mas o menos bien. Con respecto a Draco, se que es todo un patán y no justifico lo que le hizo a Harry, pero es una persona y todos cometemos errores, el punto esta en corregirlos. Besos, gracias por el review.

**Renialt Shirou**: *gulp* me da la impresion de que debo esconderme y no abrir ningun correo enviado por desonocidos. Te aseguro que pronto la cosa mejora (o eso espero *risa nerviosa*). Gracias por el review. Besos.

**Txiri:** gracias por tu review, he aqui lo que casi todas temían, pero todavía hay esperanza, y por mis otros fics saben que normalmente no hay finales tristes. *recuerda que ninguno de sus fics esta terminado* *sigh*, bueno, no terminara taaan mal. Besote.

**Daiko Black:** un poco shokante al final, yo tambien sufro por mi pequeño harry, pero era lo mejor. Besos, cuidate. Muchas gracias por el review. Por cierto, me encanta tu fic, espero lo continues pronto!!

**Randa1: **Tu idea es genial y tienes un poco de razón (creo que debo poner un dislaimer en el proximo capi, ya que la idea fue practicamente tuya ^-^), la verdad, con todo lo que ha sufrido Harry no creo que deba permanecer mas tiempo allí. Un nuevo inicio sería mejor y si, la historia terminará con Legolas partiendo a Valinor con Gimli, así que te imaginaras. Pero no diré mas ya que quiero mantener el final con un poquito de suspenso (aunque con todas las pistas que doy, dudo que no sepan como va a terminar). Besos, gracias por el review y la idea. Cuidate.

**Amaly Malfoy: **Tienes ideas maravillosas y bueno, parte se hizo realidad en este capi, en el proximo habrán mas explicaciones, Legolas vuelve a la Tierra Media y se encuentra con Gimli. De ahí en adelante seguirá el mismo canon que los libros, pero no digo mas pues descubriré la trama. Espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando. Tu sugerencia fue genial y convinada con algunas otras ideas serán las que le darán final al fic (en el siguiente capitulo... sono como anuncio de programa de TV). Besitos, cuidate.

**Mitchy Mitsui:** Bueno, un poquitín mas de angustia y drama en este capitulo, espero que sigas leyendo para tener el desenlaze de esta pequeña mininovela. Besos, gracias por el review.

**Akasha-Potter:** Me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Besotes, cuidate. Graias por el comentario.

**Randa1: **Siento muchisimo haberme demorado tanto con la actualizacion. Respuesta a algunas de tus preguntas. Si, la mujer que se le apareció fue Helenn y mas que ella, fue la piedra quien decidió darle una visita a su futura alma a torturar. De nuevo, gracias por este otro review, me encanta saber de ustedes. Besotes, cuidate.

**Relley-chan:** Al principio tenía pensado realizar algunas de las ideas que mencionaste, sin embargo, me fije que realmente Draco a dado muestra de su comportamiento a Legolas (como cuando le ordeno que no viera mas a Harry). Draco es bastante manipulativo y si Legolas no estuviera siendo influido por la piedra, este se habría dado cuenta. Así que denuevo la piedra entra en acción, aunque planeo destruirla de una vez por todas. Espero te siga gustando. Gracias por el review. Besos, cuídate.


	7. Reacciones

Todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y a J.R.R Tolkien (creo que es el nombre), yo sólo les uso con fines de entretenimiento. No gano nada con esto. Hay muchas cosas de las que no estoy muy segura por lo que puede haber algunos errores con respecto a los libros, sobre todo de LotR. 

La siguiente historia es **yaoi****/slash** así que si no te gusta el género no lo leas. Ahora, a la historia…. 

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen esta historia y que la han seguido por todo el camino. Siento muchísimo todo lo que me he demorado actualizando, gracias por su paciencia. **

**Nota:**_Cuando Legolas deja el colegio es tres días antes de navidad (Viernes después de Pociones), Remus y Sirius reciben la noticia de emergencia (no hay comunicación flu, así que Dumbledore tuvo que mandar una lechuza de emergencia) un día antes de Navidad (Sábado), que es donde todos los eventos acontecen. A Remus y Sirius no se les paso la idea de un portkey porque es difícil conseguirlos y no los dan por emergencia familiar._

**Viajando a Otra Dimensión: Reacciones**

Legolas observó a Lucius, quien se encontraba tomando té mientras sostenían una conversación intrascendental. Pronto Narcisa y Draco salieron a pasear por los jardines, mientras Lucius y Legolas conversaban acerca del futuro que se avecinaba. 

Lucius observaba al elfo y la hermosa piedra que colgaba en su cuello, piedra que estaba llena de magia negra. Sus ojos se fijaron en el hermoso rubí, para luego mirar a Legolas. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hablar.

-Legolas, se que esto te va aparecer extraño, pero quiero que me digas que es lo que mas te atrae de mi hijo-

-Bueno, Draco es un chico maravilloso, muy cariñoso y tierno e inocente. Compartimos el mismo gusto por la naturaleza y, aparte de todo, es un magnífico guerrero- Eso ultimo no lo sabía de primera mano, ya que Draco nunca había estado en su clase, pero Legolas suponía que lo era, a fin de cuentas, él era su elegido.

Los pensamientos de Lucius iban por otro lado, por mas que amara a su hijo, él sabía que Draco era de los que rara vez demostraba su afecto hacia otras personas (solo sus padres, en ocasiones especiales y en privado); en cuanto a tierno e inocente, tal vez se refería a su apariencia de ángel, porque ningún Malfoy era inocente a la edad de Draco, su familia estaba demasiado envuelta en las artes oscuras y eran demasiado curiosos como para serlo. 

Legolas también había mencionado guerrero, y aunque Draco era un excelente mago, él no era de los que van al campo de batalla a arriesgar su vida por otros (solo si no hay alternativa y es en su propio beneficio). En definitiva, Draco era un Slytherin y las características que Legolas buscaba eran las propias de un Gryffindor.

-Si yo fuera tu, Legolas, trataría de definir mis sentimientos y poner mas atención a mi alrededor. Puedes encontrar muchas cosas que te sorprenderán.-

-¿A que se refiere con eso, Sr. Malfoy?-

-Ya sabrás a lo que me refiero. Lo único que te pido es que esperes un poco antes de declarártele a Draco. Quiero que estés completamente seguro de que es a Draco a quien deseas. Y si por determinado motivo decides que Draco es no la persona con la que tú deseas estar, no temas en perder nuestra amistad. Una vez que eres aceptado por los Malfoy, es para siempre- Sin mas, Lucius dejó al elfo solo, para que pudiese reflexionar acerca de lo que sentía.

Legolas por su parte se encontraba muy confuso. ¿Por que decidiría Lucius a darle la pequeña charla? ¿A que se refería con prestar mas atención a su alrededor? ¿Acaso dudaba del amor que el le profesaba a su único hijo? Se sentía confuso. Lucius parecía seguro de que él rompería su compromiso con Draco. Pero, ¿por que habría él de hacer algo así? 

Faltaba un día para Navidad, debía decidir lo que iba a hacer. Legolas quería mostrarle su lugar de origen a su querido amor. Estaba seguro que se llevaría de maravillas con su padre. Su delicada belleza permitiría que los demás le confundieran por un elfo más. Volvió a recrear en su mente su conversación con Lucius. No podía sacarse sus palabras de la cabeza. Tal vez debía fijarse un poco mas en su alrededor. Sí, eso era lo que él haría.

Esa misma tarde (pocas horas después), una lechuza se dirigía rápidamente hacia los Weasley, mientras otra se dirigía a los Granger. Ambas poseían un sobre negro que indicaba el contenido de la carta. Pasarían horas antes de que alguna de ellas alcanzara su destino. Mucho más atrás de las dos, otra lechuza se dirigía a su destino.

La hora del té con los Malfoy era bastante peculiar. Viendo a la familia, nadie creería que fueran adictos a casi toda clase de dulces y que a esta hora tomaran toda clase de snacks. Legolas observó la mesa, llena de caramelos, bombones e incluso pequeñas galletas con _carne_ encima. Cuando vio esta última hizo una cara, aunque lo disimuló rápidamente. El solo comía vegetales como todos los de su raza, aunque debió suponer que los padres de su amado podrían tener esa clase de gustos.

Su sorpresa aumentó al ver a Draco comiendo rápidamente esas galletitas, prácticamente devorándolas. El elfo esta vez si no pudo disimular su mueca, aunque Draco no se daba ni por enterado. Legolas suspiró, tal vez se había equivocado. O tal vez la piedra solo le mandaba alguien que lo complementara, no alguien que compartiera todos sus gustos. Aunque si no estaba mal, Albus le había dicho lo contrario. 

Ahora se encontraba confundido. En ese momento, la piedra de su collar empezó a brillar, pero no el típico color granate que siempre soportaba, sino blanca luz, pura e inocente. La luz se hizo tan intensa que todos en la habitación tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos. Poco a poco la luz empezó a disminuir y óvalos como de niebla salían de ella. No tenían forma definida a excepción de la última. 

El alma de la hermosa mujer rubia y ojos grises (no que ellos supieran esto), se encontraba enfundada en un hermoso vestido de encajes que pertenecía a otra época; sus ojos demostraban aguda inteligencia, rostro de ángel y cuerpo acorde. Frente a ella se encontraba una pequeña bola de luz que derritió el corazón de Legolas.

El cristal explotó en ese mismo momento, mientras las palabras de Helenn Malfoy sonaban en toda la mansión: 'Hay que saber aprender a perdonar; lo que pasa, es porque tenía que pasar'. Sin mas, la hermosa mujer se acercó a Lucius y Draco Malfoy, a cada uno le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de voltearse a Narcissa y regalarle una hermosa sonrisa. Todos los Malfoy se encontraban en estado de shock; Helenn se volvió hacia Legolas mientras desaparecía.

Sus ojos tristes observaban cada uno de los movimientos del elfo, mientras rogaba que todo saliera bien. Legolas aún tenía sus ojos fijos en la pequeña luz. Su calidez le recordaba tanto a Harry, a su hermoso chico de ojos verdes y piel aceitunada. Cuando la luz desapareció Legolas despertó de su ensueño; el elfo se levantó rápidamente y fue a su habitación por sus cosas. Tenía que llegar a su amor. Había estado tan ciego, dejándose cegar por la belleza, que no se dio cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Draco se sorprendió al ver los movimientos apresurados del joven, pero de inmediato comprendió: Legolas se iba, lo iba a dejar. A él. Nadie dejaba a Draco Malfoy. Se levantó de su asiento rápidamente. Pero así de rápido como se levantó, se volvió a sentar. Lucius Malfoy tenía una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo manteniéndolo en su lugar, olvidándose de momento que no hacía mucho había visto el fantasma de su tía abuela. 

-¿Por que me detienes? Me va a dejar- casi gritó el joven.

-Tu no lo amas y no voy a permitir que te cases con alguien del que no estés enamorado-

-Por favor, padre, ¿como puedes creer en esas tonterías?- los ojos de su padre se volvieron de hielo.

-Tal vez te he criado mal después de todo. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado siempre te hemos dado nuestro cariño y amor, Draco. Como puedes dudar de la belleza de ese sentimiento-

-Mortifagos no creen en cosas como esas-

-Lo que nosotros hicimos fue por el bien de la comunidad mágica. No nos agradan los muggleborn porque ponen en peligro nuestra existencia y sí, los consideramos inferiores. Sabes bien que si no hubiésemos llegado al acuerdo que llegamos, todavía estaríamos peleando por lo que creemos. Y sabes por que lo hacemos Draco, nuestro mayor motivo, para que nuestros hijos no tengan que vivir con el miedo de que un día algún la familia de algún muggleborn vaya a hablar de nuestra existencia a la persona equivocada, que sin duda trataría de aprovecharse de nosotros. Ante todo, quiero que sepas que nosotros no peleamos por simple poder, Draco; sí, es parte del paquete, pero no lo único.

Otra cosa que quiero que entiendas es que las personas no pueden tratarse como si fueran objetos- Draco fue a interrumpir, Lucius lo impidió con un movimiento de mano-, se como has estado tratando a Legolas, así que no lo niegues. Cuando llegue esa persona especial lo entenderás todo. Pero si no dejas atrás tus juegos y tu actitud superior hacia aquellos que te quieren, vas a terminar solo, Draco. Hay que cultivar para recibir. 

Draco bajó la cabeza. El sabía que lo que su padre decía era verdad. Su corazón se retorció al pensar en la belleza de cabello negro que le había entregado su amor y que él había pisoteado. Había estado tan ciego; su creencia en sangres le había hecho perder a la persona que amaba. 

Lucius al ver a su hijo en semejante estado, comprendió. Su hijo había entregado su corazón, pero a juzgar por las apariencias, no había hecho los mejores movimientos. Levantó el rostro de su hijo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, dijo:

-Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde, aún puedes disculparte-

-No me perdonará- una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del joven- No lo hará. He hecho su vida un infierno. Por mi culpa él no ha sido feliz. Pero cuando lo dejé, yo tampoco lo era. Cuando se unió al Hufflepuff los celos me embargaron. Hice todo lo posible para alejarlo de él y de todos los que siguieron. Yo sabía que él sufría, pero aún así lo seguí humillando en cada oportunidad posible. No me perdonará. No lo hará- en ese momento colapsó en los brazos de su padre y lloró como hacía años no lo hacía.

Mientras Lucius y Draco hablaban, Narcissa había salido del salón del té; decidió llamar a uno de los elfos domésticos para que le trajeran uno de los trasladadores a Legolas. Sabía que sería muy extraño e inconfortable para el elfo tener que quedarse con ellos. En verdad lo sentía mucho, ya que en el poco tiempo que había compartido con él, había descubierto el maravilloso hombre que había detrás de la hermosa fachada y no hubiese deseado alguien más para su hijo. 

Fue sacada de sus tristes pensamientos por la llegada del elfo domestico, quien después de entregarle el objeto, hizo una reverencia y desapareció con un leve POP. Cuando volvió a la sala donde se encontraba sus tesoros, se encontró con que Legolas había vuelto y se estaba despidiendo. 

Se notaba que Legolas se sentía culpable por el estado en que Draco se encontraba, sin saber que él no era el motivo de las lágrimas del joven. Un picoteo en la ventana, los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. Narcissa que estaba cerca, abrió la ventana, dejando pasar al ave, que de inmediato se dirigió a Legolas entregándole un sobre negro. 

Todos en la habitación contuvieron la respiración, a excepción de Legolas que no sabía el significado que el color de la carta representaba. Leyó rápidamente el contenido; ahogó un grito de sorpresa, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

'No, esto no puede estar pasando. NO, no, nonono' Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar sollozar. Su mirada en el suelo, una mano en su pecho, tratando de que el dolor que ahí se había formado le abandonara. 

Con manos temblorosas, Draco recogió la carta. El poco color que había en su cara desapareció por completo, mientras que de su rostro caían copiosas lágrimas.

-¡¡ME REHÚSO A CREERLO!! Harry no esta muerto, no lo esta. No puede estarlo- cayó en sus rodillas, y lloró su dolor. Lucius y Narcissa se miraron, entendiendo lo que había sucedido. Narcissa le pasó el portkey a su esposo, quien tomó la mano de Draco, mientras Narcissa tomaba la de Legolas y la ponía sobre el objeto. 

Poco tiempo después terminaron afuera de las puertas de Hogwarts. Los cuatro se encaminaron rápidamente a la enfermería, donde posiblemente se encontraría el joven. Los cuatro rubios entraron en el lugar, para encontrarse a Albus sentado en una silla frente a una cama, donde un cuerpo se encontraba totalmente cubierto por una sabana blanca, sus ojos mirando al vacío. A un lado de la cama se encontraban Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, ambos tenían los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y las lágrimas aún no paraban. 

Remus levantó la vista hacia los recién llegados, tensándose inmediatamente. Sirius al sentirlo, levantó la mirada, dejando que un rugido escapara sus labios.

-Que. Hacen. Aquí- la furia en los ojos de Black era notoria. Draco dio un paso atrás, pues los llameantes ojos estaban concentrados en él. 

Legolas por su parte se acercó a la cama y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo corrió la sabana. Allí en todo su esplendor se encontraba el que alguna vez fue llamado Harry Potter. Su piel estaba pálida y fría, sus labios azules y entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados, ocultando las hermosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. Un sollozo escapó sus labios, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y tomaba entre sus calidas manos, una fría de Harry.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa que esto haya pasado. Perdóname- Sirius y Remus que había escuchado todo entrecerraron sus puños, dispuestos a lanzarse sobre el culpable de que su pequeña Harry ya no estuviera entre ellos. 

Sin embargo, la entrada de Madam Pomfrey, junto a Mcgonagall lo evitó. En su tristeza, ellas pasaron por alto el hecho de que los Malfoy y Legolas estuvieran en el lugar. Todos los profesores habían sido alertados de lo que había sucedido. Las reacciones fueron diversas, desde incredulidad, a terrible dolor. 

El mas afectado de todos parecía ser Severus. Sus ojos se habían empañado al ver la joven figura yaciendo en la cama. No mucho después dio media vuelta y se encerró en sus habitaciones. Cada uno de los profesores se habían pasado para brindar sus condolencias. 

Reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, Draco se acercó a la cama, bajo la furiosa mirada de Sirius y Remus. La compasiva de Albus y la resentida de las otras dos mujeres. El sabía que Mcgonagall y Pomfrey le culpaban de muchos de los males de Harry, entre ellos muchísimas visitas al hospital. Y estaban en lo correcto. Eso no quería decir que no iba a despedirse de su amor. 

Estando al lado de la cama, se inclinó un poco y dio a Harry un último beso en los labios. Poco después, salía despedido por la fuerza de un encantamiento, contra la pared más próxima. Su mundo se volvió negro y no supo más de sí.

Hermione Granger se encontraba saliendo de su casa, apunto de abordar un taxi que llevaría a los Granger a tomar el crucero, cuando una lechuza se posó en su hombro, dejando caer un sobre negro en sus manos. La joven de inmediato palideció y soltó un pequeño grito. Empezó a temblar incontrolablemente. Ella siempre temió que esto llegara a pasar durante la guerra, pero ahora que estaban en paz no entendía que había sucedido. Sus padres se acercaron a ella rápidamente. Tratando de calmarla. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, la joven abrió el sobre, sus ojos ya llenos de lágrimas.

Un sollozo escapó sus labios, mientras mas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. La carta y un pequeño cristal cayeron al suelo, mientras sus rodillas cedían a su peso. ¿Por que? Era la pregunta de Hermione. ¿Por que él que se preocupa por todos? él, que no ha tenido chance de realmente vivir ¿Por que él, quien es el que mas a sufrido?

La joven agarró su varita fuertemente, su mayor deseo en ese momento era poder hechizar a alguien. Sus padres la miraron preocupados. Ella solo les entregó la carta. Ambos padres conocían al joven Harry, quien había pasado una semana entre ellos el verano pasado. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que la carta decía. Era inconcebible. 

Hermione reunió sus fuerzas y se levantó, tomando el portkey entre sus manos, sus padres de inmediato tocaron el objeto también. Pero antes de activarlo, la joven se volvió al conductor, que los miraba entre incrédulo y temeroso. Hermione levantó su varita y en un rápido movimiento, removió sus memorias. Después activo el portkey. Los tres terminaron fuera de la enfermería.

Entraron rápidamente. Lo que Hermione vio hizo que su sangre ardiera. _Malfoy _estaba besando a Harry! Como se atrevía! Después de todo lo que le había hecho. Su furia ganó sobre su control.

-Expelliarmus- la joven gritó, mandando al joven contra la pared vecina a la cama. Lucius se volvió, dispuesto a hacer sufrir a quien se atrevió a tratar a su hijo de aquella manera, para encontrarse con los Granger. La pequeña joven se encontraba con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, que no lograban ocultar su furia. Su cuerpo entero temblaba de dolor y rabia. 

La joven miró el lugar donde su mejor amigo se encontraba. 'Es verdad... ya no esta con nosotros...' y esta vez, sus lagrimas y sollozos volvieron con más fuerza....

Bill Weasley miraba por la ventana de la cabaña en la que él y su familia se encontraban de vacaciones. Su mirada se posó en la lechuza que en esos momentos cargaba un sobre negro. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su corazón empezó a latir apresuradamente. No pensó ver una de esos sobres tan pronto, no en tiempos de paz. Llamó urgentemente a sus padres, quienes estaban nerviosos ante el tono de su hijo.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Arthur.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- Molly miraba fijamente a su hijo. Bill solo señaló a la lechuza que en esos momentos se encontraba aterrizando, dejando el sobre en las manos de la Sra. Weasley. Temblando, la mujer abrió el sobre, revisando el contenido. Al terminar, sus sollozos eran incontrolables, mientras Arthur la tomó en sus brazos, tratando de calmarla. 

Bill tomó la carta, que era de Albus, informándoles que Harry...'Merlín, No...' .El resto de la familia había llegado para saber el porque del bullicio. Se encontraron con un Arthur, sus brazos alrededor de Molly, quien lloraba inconsolablemente. Bill con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y un rictus de dolor, ojos levemente empañados. Antes de que alguien preguntara, pasó la carta a Ron.

La mirada del pelirrojo se tornó vacante, perdida; su rostro palideció, contrastando con el moreno que el sol egipcio había curtido. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, mientras tomaba asiento en una silla cercana. Su mejor amigo estaba muerto y el no había estado a su lado; Harry había sufrido en soledad durante demasiado tiempo, ahora su vida terminaba incluso antes de terminar el colegio. 

Todos sus sueños destrozados. Harry debería haberse enamorado de una buena chica como Ginny o Hermione, para luego casarse y tener hijos y una casa blanca con jardín y blanca cerca. 

-Harry...- fue un susurro. Mientras Ron se había apartado del mundo, el resto de la familia se había dado cuenta de las noticias. Arthur notó que atado a una de las patas de la lechuza, se encontraba un pequeño paquete. Al abrirlo se dio cuenta que era un portkey, una pequeña radio muggle. Arthur sonrió tristemente. La vida sin Harry sería tan diferente... tan opaca. 

Reunió a toda su familia, todos tocaron el trasladador, a fin de cuentas, ellos deseaban despedirse de Harry, aunque sea verlo por ultima vez. Todos llegaron a las puertas de la enfermería, para encontrarse el lugar lleno de gente. Entre ellos los indeseables Malfoy. 

Ron solo los observó, sus ojos mostraban el disgusto que sentían hacia la familia, pero aparte de eso solo fue a pararse al lado de Hermione, quien se encontraba sentada al lado del cuerpo de Harry, tomando entre sus manos los dedos fríos que pertenecían a su fallecido mejor amigo. Mientras pasaba se dio cuenta de la presencia de Malfoy, Draco, en una de las camas adyacentes, aunque lejos de Sirius y Remus; al lado de Albus se encontraba Legolas, sus ojos cerrados, no queriendo ver la escena. Dumbledore tenía un rictus de dolor, sus ojos desprovistos de su brillo habitual. 

Sus ojos miel se clavaron en el cuerpo de su amigo. Aún recordaba el primer día que lo conoció, en el tren de Hogwarts, seis años atrás. Sus ojos verdes tan trasparentes y su carácter tímido, todo lo contrario a lo que él había esperado de una celebridad. Y lo había elegido como su amigo. Durante los años que siguieron pasaron por muchas cosas juntos, tuvieron las usuales peleas entre amigos, se reconciliaron jurando no volver a pelear. 

Durante los últimos meses, Harry había estado tan diferente. Feliz en ocasiones, triste en otras, pero durante el último mes sus ojos habían estado hinchados y opacos, desprovistos de toda vida, a pesar de que quisiera aparentar ante sus amigos. El le conocía y sabía que estaba sufriendo, también sabía por quien, pero no sabía como sacar el tema ante Harry. Era algo muy delicado, sobretodo para un joven que ha sido pisoteado en el amor tan seguido. 

Se acercó mas al que una vez fuera su mejor amigo, apartando algunos mechones de su rostro. Lo extrañaría como a nadie en este mundo, el había sido su consuelo en muchos momentos de su vida, había estado con él, le había apoyado, era su hermano. Por primera vez, las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos del joven, mientras una solitaria rodaba por su mejilla. 

Poco a poco, los Weasley dieron su adiós a Harry. Al final, mientras Molly Weasley lloraba abrazada al chico que fuese como un hijo, Dumbledore sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo, y luego de unas cuantas palabras mágicas, la voz de Harry se dejó oír en todo el lugar.

-Es triste saber que tengo que decir adiós, sobre todo después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Pero tal vez sea para bien que esto haya sucedido, ya no hay lugar para mi *se deja escuchar una sira triste*. No quiero que me malentiendan, se que siempre puedo contar con ustedes y que siempre me querrán, pero yo ya perdí las ganas de vivir. Mi único objetivo siempre fue el finalizar el reino de Voldemort y cuando esto sucedió, pensé que ya todo había terminado, que podría vivir como una persona normal- 

Draco escuchaba desde su camilla la voz de Harry, tratando de contener sus lágrimas, 'Los Malfoy no lloran...' era su mantra. 

-Pero era solo una ilusión, la gente me seguía viendo como el-niño-que-vivió, no como el adolescente que yo deseaba ser. Me di cuenta de que nunca tendría una vida normal, después de perder a mi primer amor y con mis futuros fracasos. Todos ellos veían al mismo héroe, no a la persona. Decidí copar con ello y seguir viviendo, a fin de cuentas no valía la pena arriesgar mi corazón, pero luego llegó ese alguien y a pesar de que él tenía todo mi amor, esa persona ya amaba a alguien mas, mi única opción era salirme del camino, dejar que ellos fueran felices. Tal vez mi magia interfirió aquí, pero cada día estoy más débil y a la vez mas fuerte. Es difícil de explicar como puedes sentirte lleno de energía, ágil y activo, pero al mismo tiempo, listo para morir. Ese es el porque de esta carta, dejarles saber lo que siento. No estoy triste por que haya llegado mi fin, ya que sé que no hubiese podido encontrar la felicidad allá. Perdónenme por ser tan egoísta. Los amo a todos, y espero que sean muy felices. También quiero que sepan, que no importa el lugar, yo siempre estaré con ustedes..."El que muere, vivirá para siempre en la memoria de aquellos que lo aman".- 

Estas fueron las últimas palabras del joven, los ojos de los presentes estaban empañados. Las ultimas palabras de una persona en dolor, una persona que no había encontrado la felicidad que se merecía. Y lo único que podían hacer era continuar con sus vidas, sus vidas sin Harry.

El entierro de Harry se llevó a cabo al siguiente día. Su cuerpo, envuelto en seda blanca se encontraba ahora descansando al lado del de sus padres en la cripta familiar de los Potter. El último en la familia. El silencio solo era roto por las palabras de despedida que daba Sirius. El estado de animo de todos era reflejado en el cielo, gris y cargado, con neblina en todo el lugar, dándole un aspecto lúgubre al cementerio.

Suspiros quebrados era lo único que abandonaban los labios de aquellos que habían ido a ver por última vez a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió... y murió. 

**Fin...**

Este es el final, pero aún queda el epílogo, pueden tratar de adivinar que es lo que sigue si así lo desean. Algo que quiero explicar y que no se dio la oportunidad en el fic es el porque Legolas no ha demostrado poderes mágicos. Es simple, Harry empieza a tener características de Legolas por que el crea un lazo con el elfo, por medio de su amor, pero como Legolas no corresponde ese amor, el lazo solo funciona de un lado. Harry esta dispuesto a recibir lo que puede de Legolas, pero Legolas no quiere nada de Harry. 

Besos, y Gracias por Leer.

**Randa1**

Me alegra saber que te guste. Tu idea es realmente buena y puede que parte de ella la incorpore en el siguiente capitulo. Como tu lo dijiste, no me gusta mucho las escenas excesivamente melodramáticas. Se que en este capi no detallo mucho los sentimientos de todos y me quedo muy corta en lo que Sirius y Remus deben experimentar, pero la verdad no sabía como expresarlo. LA carta como ves, es realmente los sentimientos de Harry, lo que el pasó últimamente. Creo que si ellos en cierto modo lo ven desde el punto de vista de Harry, las cosas serían diferentes, ya que en la muerte es un alivio para el joven, no que eso haga la partida menos dolorosa. En cuanto a los dotes de Legolas, sus poderes no se han desarrollado, por el hecho de que el realmente nunca estuvo entregado a Harry y toda su atención fue hacia alguien que realmente no amaba, mientras que Harry desde el principio le dio su amor, cosa que creo un lazo entre ellos, pero que iba en solo una dirección. Espero eso lo haya explicado un poco.

Besitos, cuidate.

**Azuuria**** The Dragoness**

Me encantaría poder hablar en messenger contigo, aunque en estos tiempos no lo tengo instalado (una vez trate y los de msn me cobraron, cuando yo estoy por otra compañía -_-u). Me alegra mucho que esta historia te haya gustado y si, sin duda es un final agridulce, aunque aún falta el epílogo. Espero que en este te pueda dar una sorpresa. Espero haber resuelto tus dudas.

Besos, cuídate.

**alym**

Bueno, este todavía no es el final definitivo, aún falta el epílogo, espero sigas leyendo y te guste.

Besos, cuídate.

**Amaly**** Malfoy**

En cierto modo Draco esta sufriendo. No se si has escuchado esa cancion de Arjona que dice 'A veces Dios le da pan precisamente al que no tiene dientes, para que su peor castigo sea el día que te arrepientes...' Me encanta esa canción, pero bueno. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Aún falta un capitulo mas y conmigo todo puede pasar. Realmente es algo predecible, vamos a ver si alguien adivina que es lo que sigue.

Besotes, cuídate.

**Mitchy**** Mitsui**

Aquí Lucius tuvo una participación especial, a mi también me encanta!!! Aunque esta algo fuera de carácter. La verdad, yo también lo siento mucho por Sirius y Remus, pero en cierto modo era lo mejor para Harry. Espero te haya gustado el capi y sigas leyendo.

Besos, cuídate.

**Relley****-chan**

Bueno, aquí Legolas AL FIN se da cuenta de como son las cosas, otros personajes tambien revelan sus sentimientos. Y si, es verdad que es triste por lo que tienen que pasar, pero en cierto modo necesario. Yo realmente no creo que Harry fuese completamente feliz, sabiendo que Draco realmente lo amaba y mas que, conociendo a Draco, intentaría lo que fuera por coquistarlo de nuevo. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Besos, cuidate. En el proximo seran los sentimientos de Legolas!!

**kat**** basted **

Bueno, aquí mas o menos se da una explicación a todo lo que sucede, el por que de lo que hizo Dumbledore, como funciona la piedra, quien era la mujer. Legolas y Harry, bueno, eso tendrás que esperar al siguiente capitulo para saber como se resuelve todo. Espero este capi te haya gustado.

Besos, cuídate.

**snivelly**

Tienes muy buenas ideas y puede que alguna de ellas se cumplan, pero no todas, tu idea fue la primera que se planto en mi cabeza y aún no me he decidido si sucederá o no. Tendrás que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo =P. Besos, cuídate

**Ruby**** Andariel Claw **

Bueno, no es tan fácil como esto, ya que el hechizo que Dumbledore realizó, separó el alma y el cuerpo de harry, y un cuerpo sin alma no puede vivir. Pero las condiciones de Harry eran diferentes, ya que el se encontraba amenazado por la piedra. Así que era la única opción. Pero si, Legolas se dio cuenta de sus errores, ya veremos como copa con ellos en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo.

Besos, cuídate 


	8. curando heridas en un ambiente familiar

Todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y a J.R.R Tolkien (creo que es el nombre), yo sólo les uso con fines de entretenimiento. No gano nada con esto. Hay muchas cosas de las que no estoy muy segura por lo que puede haber algunos errores con respecto a los libros, sobre todo de LotR.

La siguiente historia es **yaoi/slash** así que si no te gusta el género no lo leas. Ahora, a la historia….

**Muchisimas gracias a tods los que siguieron esta historia y me enviaron sus comentarios, en verdad me ayudaron muchisimo, este capitulo esta dedicado a tods ustedes. Un besote para todos.**

**Viajando a Otra Dimensión: Curando heridas en un ambiente familiar.**

Legolas miró a su alrededor, nada había cambiado desde que dejó su hogar y utilizó la piedra para encontrar a su alma gemela. Una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Harry, el hermoso e inocente joven, fue enterrado tres días prior. Su rostro pacífico, palidos labios que nunca llegó a probar, indomable cabello negro, su cuerpo pequeño y delgado envuelto en una hermosa túnica blanca, con engravados dorados y plateados.

Como acostumbran los magos, su cuerpo fue quemado junto a su varita, parte de sus cenizas esparcidas al lado de la de sus padres, donde se creo una pequeña lápida. El resto fue esparcido en Hogwarts, no pasó mucho antes de que el viento se llevara los restos del joven, cubriendo todo el lugar con la presencia de uno de los mejores magos de la historia.

Una lágrima solitaria abandono su ojo derecho. Se sentía triste, culpable. Si el hubiese sido mas cuidadoso. Soltó un suspiro. Quisiera cambiar muchas cosas, eran muchos los '_si hubiera_', pero eso ya no cuenta ahora. Lo hecho, hecho esta, y no hay forma de deshacerlo.

Una suave melodia salió de sus labios, una canción por la persona amada, aquella persona especial a quien has perdido para siempre, deseando en tu corazón poder hayar una forma de que ella vuelva a ti.

La suave letra partió el alma de todo el que la escuchaba, sintiendo en alma propia el dolor que el origen de la melodía sentía.

No mucho después del funeral, Albus se acercó a él, ofreciendole un extraño colgante. Un transladador, explicó el anciano mago. Una sonrisa triste adornó sus labios. Era cierto que este mundo ya no había nada que lo atajara, y sería mucho mejor que el curara heridas en un ambiente familiar, con personas que lo entendieran, con su familia y amigo, con su raza.

Albus sabía por lo que él estaba pasando y lo había apoyado atravez de todo el camino. Era lógico que él le entendiera cuando el anciano había cometido el mismo error que él. Una sonrisa triste adornó su rostro, pensando en la alegre imagen que el director de Hogwarts siempre daba a sus amigos, compañeros, conocidos y alumnos.

Sus ojos siempre estaban brillando y su sonrisa solo cambiaba cuando se encontraba en presencia de sus enemigos. Bueno, al menos el viejo ya no tenía que preocuparse por enemigos o batallas.

Legolas dejo que sus ojos absorvieran la belleza presentada ante sí. A su derecha, bastas tierras se extendían en la distancia, no tocadas por el hombre, inhospitas para aquel que no entendiera su verdadera belleza. Se acercó a uno claro que contenía un pequeño arroyó y flores por doquier.

Cerca del arroyó había una formación de rocas, en las que se encontraba sentado Gandalf. El viejo mago lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos. Una sonrisa triste cruzaba sus envejecidos labios. Por la posición en que se encontraba, el elfo se dio cuenta que poco tiempo había pasado.

-Si quieres, puedes reunirte con los demás, o si prefieres puedes regresar con tu familia. Estoy seguro que Aragorn entenderá-

-Gracias, Gandalf- sin mas el elfo tomó rumbo a los establos, donde tomó su caballo y tomó rumbo a Mirkwood.

Su hogar estaba a dos semanas de camino desde Gondor. Su caballo fue a maxima velocidad, haciendo solo paradas para que su caballo pudiese descansar. El viaje pasó en una neblina, sus pensamientos iban una y otra vez hacias Harry, hacia sus amigos y familia.

La pena que envolvía a todos los que una vez conocieron y amaron al chico que vivio amenazaba con consumierlo a el también. Pero el tenía que ser fuerte, el había sorevivido a muchas cosas, el tenía que vivir... por Harry. Por su hermoso angel de increíble ojos verdes.

Pero aun asi su corazón dolía, nunca antes se había sentido así. Solo deseaba que algo de tiempo con su familia pudiese ayudarlo.

* * *

Ya había pasado un año desde que había llegado a Mirkwood. Sus días pasaban entre ayudar a su padre y hermanos con el reino, preparando todo para la partida hacia las tierras imperecederas. El resto del tiempo ayudando en el entrenamiento de los elfos que alcanzaban la mayoría.

Algunas noches tenía que ir a las afueras del reino a patrullar, no fuera que arañas u orcs estuviesen causando problemas. Esta era una de esas noches. A su lado se encontraba Oropher, uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Ultimamente has estado muy callado, Legola. ¿Que te esta molestando?-

-No tienes que preocuparte, estaré bien- al ver el rostro exceptico de su amigo, continuó –En serio, estare bien. Solo necesito tiempo.

-Al menos deberías hablar de lo que te molesta, sino conmigo, con tu familia, estoy seguro que te ayudaría-

-Tal vez...-

-Pero...-

-¿Como sabes que hay un pero?-

-siempre hay peros-

-Así parece- un suspiro escapó sus labios.

El otro solo le lanzó una mirada llena de preocupación, pero no podía hacer nada. El sabía que no era una buena idea presionar al elfo, el díria lo que le preocupaba cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

Así siguieron pasando los años, Legolas se reunió con Gimly, quienes recorrieron la tierra media durante años. Ayudando a reparar el desastre que la guerra había dejado. (A/N: _No recuerdo que fue lo que hicieron, creo que legolas tenía que ver con la formación de un pueblo de elfos en no se donde, pero mi memoria es muy difusa ultimamente_)

Y así continuó por diesciseis años, hasta que su querido amigo, Aragorn, Trancos, Elessar o como ustedes quieran llamarle, llamó por él. Preocupado por su amigo, quien –según Gimly- parecía que hubiese presenciado la muerte de su amante. No que el enano estuviese muy lejos de la realidad.

Diez días después de recibir la carta del rey, Legolas y su fiel acompañante tomaron rumbo a Gondor. Al llegar, todo fue fiesta y alegría. Arwen estaba más que feliz de volver a ver a su gran amigo de juventud, mientras que Aragorn siempre consideró al rubio su confidente.

* * *

En la calurosa mañana, los dos elfos, el humano y el enano, caminaban por los jardines de la reina. Hablaron de todo y de nada. Los ultimos acontecimientos en el reino, Rivendell, la próxima partida de los elfos de los bosques dorados. Y por ultimo: Eomer.

A/N: _si, ya se que debí tener mas creatividad con respecto al nombre, pero cuando inicié este fic, no sabía mucho acerca del Señor de los anillos, así que no tenía ni idea que Eomer era el hermano de Eowyn, ni que era humano. Pueden cambiarle el nombre a gusto._

-No se si les gustaría ser el tutor de Eomer. Es un joven maravilloso, ha tomado todas las características de los elfos. Y con su herencia, lo mas seguro es que tenga que decidir entre ser humano o ser un elfo. Su pasión por la naturaleza es asombrosa y temó que no desee quedarse a cargo del reino. Lo mismo sucede con Ellanhoir, aunque es muy joven para empezar su entranamiento, aunque él muestra mas deseos de governar que su hermano-

-Estaré encantado de ser su instructor, _Mellon nin_- Aragorn sonrió ampliamente, dandole las gracias.

-Creo que es hora de que les conozcas. A Eomer no lo has visto desde que nació y Ellanhoir no lo has conocido siquiera. Vamos, deben estar en algún lugar, tal vez trepados en algún arbol-

Arwen encontró primero a Ellanhoir, quien era la viva imagen de Aragorn. Cabello hasta los hombros color castaño y hermosos ojos grises. Su sonrisa parecía iluminar todo el lugar, caminaba con la gracia de los elfos, sus ojos audaces y brillantes.

Pocos minutos después apareció Eomer. Cabellos negros como Arwen e increibles ojos verdes.

-Harry...- fue un susurro, ignorado por todos menos el joven casi-elfo, quien solo le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, antes de tomarlo por el brazo y llevarseló a un lugar desconocido, ante la mirada divertida de los demás.

Ya fuera de la vista de todos, el elfo trató de decir algo, una disculpa, una confesión de amor, pero nada salía de su boca. Nada tenía que salir. Harry lo entendía. O al menos la sonrisa en el rostro del joven daba eso a entender.

Sin esperar mas, el joven de cabello azabache tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Legolas y con un tierno beso, selló su pacto de amor...

**FIN**

No puedo creerlo, es el primer fic que termino. Se que el final esta un poco raro y no es lo que ustedes se esperaban. Solo espero que les guste. Pensaba poner un poco de la vida de Eomer y Legolas, pero no creí que fuese necesario. Ya saben lo que sucede, se reencuentran y ahora si viven felices por siempre.

Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron este fic. Si no hubiese sido por su apoyo, dudo que lo hubiese terminado.

Especial agradecimiento a **Spirit Dreams, Snivelly, Ruby Andariel Claw, Amaly Malfoy, Azuuria The Dragoness, Yatta y Arima Chan. Este capitulo va dedicado a todas ustedes.**

Un besote a todas.

Cuídense.


End file.
